Just Different
by 1KillerPen
Summary: She was 100% different. There was no doubt, no stopping, no hiding that simple fact. Nobody liked her, she hated everyone, and she didn't give a damn. She just needed her secret and... maybe ONE friend. So where the heck did this guy come from?
1. Chapter 1

"Shh, ok, when I say three, we go in and you know what to do next." A small whispering shadow said to another smaller shadow.

"OK,"

"Ready? 1,2,3! NOW!"

Both shadows jumped through the light beige door and into a medium-sized bed room with double powered guns aiming for a bundle on a twin bed.

The water went shooting on the green covered bundle. The next instant there was an ear bleeding shriek and both shadows turned tail and ran for their lives, laughing hysterically.

A petite girl with frizzy burning red hair and melting emerald-green eyes chased them out of the room and down the hall.

"PADDY! SHAUNIE! I'M GOING TA KILL YA!" She screeched sliding down the long hall.

Grabbing the top banister she made a sharp turn, her body barley catching up with it and went clattering down the wooden stairs right on the boys heels.

"Wait until I tell Mum!" She bellowed at them.

They just laughed harder and ran straight into the spacious living room. Both boys jumped over the glass coffee table and flipped over the white leather couches, landing behind the tall indoor plant.

The red-headed girl was right behind them, but after flipping over the couch her bare foot slipped on the corner of the embroidered rug and went toppling into the large Flat screened T.V. with a resounding crash.

The two boys came up from behind the plant, laughing. The taller one bent down to his older sisters upside down form and snickered.

"Sheesh, Fanny, you could at least fall more gracefully." He laughed, his brother following with his own high-pitched laugh.

Fanny growled and rolled up right in a crouching position, "You little maggots! I swear one of these days!" She threatened breathlessly.

"Oh come on Fanny, lighten up!" The older boy said crossly crossing his arms over his chest trying to stifle his laughter.

Fanny glared at her younger siblings.

14-year-old Patrick Fulbright and eleven-year-old Shaunie Fulbright. The most annoying brothers in history.

Paddy was only 3 inches shorter than his sister but still as immature as ever, he had light orange-yellow hair and freckles with those annoying sky blue eyes that everyone liked so much.

Shaunie was shorter by at least half a foot and had brighter orange hair, his eyes were like Fanny's only a little less dark. Both boys loved to pull pranks on their older sister in the morning whenever they could, why? Because it's fun of course.

She couldn't remember a day when they hadn't pulled a prank on her before she woke up. Bitterly she regretted the memory of being the one to teach them about pranks and how to pull them off, seeing as she always did that and still did it sometimes to people she really didn't like...which was a lot.

"Lighten up yourself, leave me alone brat boy!" She scowled and stalked past her annoying brothers and into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a large bright clean space, the wall were all a soft baby blue and the counters a sparkling white marble. Everything was always spotless in the kitchen no matter what was made in there. Fanny's mother had a way with this part of the house hold.

Fanny's eyes automatically when to the large right counter as she entered. That was where she could always see her mother in the morning making some sort of delicious breakfast. The woman had a knack for cooking, something she tried desperately to teach her daughter but unfortunately Fanny just didn't have the hand for it, she burnt everything... even water.

Paddy had the hand for it though, and he rubbed it in Fanny's' face every chance he got.

Fanny shrugged off her thoughts and walked over to her mother ignoring the irritating light that shone from the large thin curtained window.

"Mornin' Mum." She stretched up and gave her mother a quick kiss then resumed in sniffing the delicious looking golden pancakes her mother was flipping onto a pretty flower patterned platter.

"Yum, banana berry?"

Her mother smiled, "Yer favorite Fanny-pants. How'd ye sleep last night?" The plump women asked pouring some batter on to the griddle making it sizzle.

"Fine." Fanny answered absently as she attempted to snatch a hot pancake from the plate.

Her mother whacked her hand lightly with the spatula causing the red-head to pull back with a small squeak.

"Wait until the tables set Fanny-pants." Her mother said good naturally, then taking a closer inspection of her pouting daughter she asked, "Fanny... why are ye wet?"

Fanny sighed and rolled her eyes, "Because I have two demons for brothers, that's why."

"Fanny, language, now go get dressed, I'll talk to those boys."

Fanny scowled and marched out of the kitchen mumbling something under her breath. Even though it was a simple command Fanny hated being told what to do, it just aggravated her to no end.

She stomped up the shiny wood stairs, ignoring her brothers snickering, as she passed their room that they shared. She burst into her room and felt even worse than before.

Right in front of her to the adjacent wall from the doorway was a big calendar with pictures of Ireland's beautiful scenery. On that calendar, with big red words, was marked the day, school started.

Fanny Fulbright hated school more than she hated anything else. First because it had all those annoying preppy, obnoxious brats that mocked her because of her unruly hair. And second because of all those rotten, stinky, annoying, idiotic boys that walked around staring at those disgusting girls all day, those two reasons plus the fact that school bored her to the point where her brain would melt.

Fanny stalked to her white closet, kicking a red rainbow monkey out-of-the-way. When she was younger Fanny adored Rainbow monkeys, she was a rainbow monkey fanatic. She had every rainbow monkey ever made. Her whole room screamed rainbow monkeys. But she'd always kept it secret, it was her girly side and she didn't let anyone but her family know about it.

Outside anyone who had met Fanny knew her as a harsh, loud, ill-tempered girl with wild hair that matched her short fuse perfectly. And it was true that was how she was... but she had plenty of other sides too, the sides she never showed to anyone but her family. Ever.

But as she got older the rainbow monkey craze dimmed and she became more focused on music and singing. Nobody knew this, not even her family, but Fanny was obsessed with singing. She dream of being famous one day, dreamed of letting her voice go for all to hear... but that was ridiculous.

She was Fanny Fulbright, Ms. 'I will pound you to dust', the girl with the outrageous hair, the outcast in her school of preps and stuck ups, the nobody. Basically the freak of nature to the entire town.

That was the title she'd earned her self and she didn't care, let them hate her and call her names, Fanny wasn't the soft easily hurt type, no, not even close, she was like a rough rock and nobody could break her, ever. She didn't care what people said, they all thought she was a freak for many reasons beside her hair.

One was how she absolutely, no doubt about it, hated boys. It wasn't just a little girl afraid of cooties thing, no way, she despised boys. She couldn't stand them, every time she saw one it was like looking at a shaved monkey trying to talk. They all looked so stupid, so irritating, so disgusting in her eyes. She just couldn't stand them at all.

That was how she got the name 'Boy Hater', amongst everyone. The girls though she was insane for never giving into guys cuteness or awesomeness or what ever they thought the boys were. The boys... they all just feared her, utterly, no boy ever dared come between Fanny and her road, they always cowered and melted out of her way when she stomped by.

But hey, that was fine with her, she didn't care... but she hated school because of those people, because she was forced to deal with boys, and snobby bratty girls... that's what she hated most about her school.

Fanny sighed in aggravation and pushed open her mirrored sliding closet. Inside were clothes in the colors of, greens, oranges, whites, blacks, and a couple of reds. She usually stuck with orange and green, but over the years her wardrobes colors expanded because her mother insisted on her putting something different on.

Fanny sighed again and yanked out a new outfit. Her mother insisted on her buying a new outfit for the first days of school, so she was forced to go to dreaded stores and buy her own outfit, least her mother pick one out for her. Fanny shuddered at the thought of remembering what she had to wear the last time she made that mistake.

With that out-of-the-way she headed for the bathroom and began her morning rituals.

Shower, brushing teeth, dressing, then the worst part, examining her self in the mirror.

Fanny found herself hideous beyond belief because of her hair, but to any outsiders GROWN UP eyes, Fanny was a gorgeous maturing girl.

She had long pearly white legs, smooth curves, a well sized chest and aside from her peppery freckles, perfectly smooth white skin. Her hair stood out in all ends when it was dry, curly, and burning red. But it somehow matched her with her beautiful Emerald green eyes... but to her she just looked like a freak, just like her entire school said... not that she cared, no, that was just the way she saw the result of her hair.

She looked at the outfit she'd picked, She was wearing wight denim shorts that barely came to her mid-thigh, a tight tank top that hugged her perfect curves with a white crotched mid drift sweater the sleeves reached up to her elbows and hung loosely like a poncho. She had on a green rhinestone studded belt that hung crooked on her hips and black combat boots that she got for her fifteenth birthday, She loved those boots more than any piece of clothing she'd ever owned.

Deeming herself presentable she ran a comb through her already frizzed hair and clomped down the stair, heading towards the kitchen.

She entered to a scene she usually saw everyday, her father sitting in his respectable chair with his face buried in the news paper and a mug of coffee on the table next to him. Paddy and Shauine were busy trying to see who could stuff the most pancakes in their mouths without chewing and her mother was setting the orange juice and another plate of pancakes for Fanny.

Fanny ignored her brothers and kissed her father on top of his head where he was bald. He looked up from the sports section and smiled at his daughter until he saw what she was wearing.

"Fanny," He said in a firm, rough like voice, "What are you wearing?"

Fanny looked down at her shorts... maybe they were just a_ tad_ too short, "Um...clothes?"

Her father eyed her skeptically, "Isn't that a little short for you?"

Fanny sighed and sat down on her seat..."But Daddy, these are new and Mum said..."

"Your mother said to wear those?" He glanced at his plump wife.

"Oh come now dear, let the girl be, she's growing up, I think we can let her choose her own clothes now can't we." Her mother interjected sweetly.

Fanny folded her arms waiting for her father to order her to go change immediately. But he didn't. He gave her one last look and resumed his news paper not saying another word on the matter.

Fanny sighed in relief, she really hated it when her father was mad at her, her father was probably the only male she didn't find incredibly stupid.

She had a tighter bound with him then her mother though... strangly.

"Spoiled brat." Paddy hissed at her from across the table.

Fanny kicked him and resumed eating as if nothing happened while he began jumping up and down like the idiot he was.

His parents gave him confused looks, as Shauine laughed squirting milk out of his nose. But neither parent said anything, this was just another normal morning to them. Paddy calmed down and glared at his sister, wishing his legs were a little longer so he could pay her back.

Fanny smirked.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Fanny growled making her way to the principals office, so much for having a good day. She should have known that wouldn't be possible in this rotten school.

It wasn't like that was her fault, that fool of a boy should have backed off... _freaking, good for nothing, piece of crud_. Fanny cursed mentally.

She burst into the small office making the frail old women that was squinting at an even older computer jump and nearly fall out of her swivel chair.

Fanny gritted her teeth refusing to be amused by the old womans horrified face as she stomped past and slammed into the principals office room slamming the glass windowed door extra hard.

She fell into the big cushy black chair where the students sat to be interviewed.

There was a larger brown swivel chair on the other side of the pale wooden desk. In it sat a tall, middel aged, board shouldered man with a lot of chestnut hair combed back in a sleek style. He didn't even flinch or look up from the papers he was staring at.

Fanny sat there pouting angrily, waiting.

After a few scratches on the paper with his ball pointed pen The man straightened and looked Fanny directly in the eye with his own startling grey one. He fixed his blue tie and brushed a piece of lint from his smart pressed black suit.

Then after what felt like hours he spoke, "Well, Fanny Fulbright, to what do I owe the pleaser. I expected to see you... but I must say on the first day, that's a bit of a stretch don't you think?"

Fanny knew this man, all to well, Mr. Crandell, he had somehow managed to be her principal from elementary all the way up to high school. It was like he was following her up the grades so he could place down her punishment, must be fun for him. She hated this man... but at the same time she sort of kind of liked him too. It wasn't that he was mean, or that his punishments were unfair. On the contrary they were always very fair... it was just that he was the principal, she shouldn't like him.

But he was always polite to her, firm, but polite, and he never failed to see the good things Fanny had done and could do... he had a way with making kids feel better, even if they were about to be punished.

Fanny refused to let him get to her this year though, "Well no I don't think so Mr. Crandell, in fact, I think it's a perfect start to my life of delinquency and hate." She snapped stubbornly.

The man didn't even blink, "I see, so... mind telling me why you want to start a life of delinquency?"

Fanny crossed her arms, "Because, it's what everyone's expectin' That's why."

Mr. Crandell let a small smile form on his face, "Ah I see, so tell me Fanny, is that what you expect of your self?"

The Irish girl blinked, "Um... well no... I've always wanted ta be... oh, fo'get it." She had almost let him win this time.

"Listen Fanny, I've known you for a long time, and I know for a fact that you aren't the delinquency type, sure your rough around the edges but I think if you really tried, you could reach the sky."

A groan escaped the girls lips, she hated when he talked about believing in herself, it made her feel like she had to go on... even though she didn't want to, "Mr. Crandall... ya think ya could just skip the encouragement and go straight ta the punishment?"

The man gave a short laugh, "All right, if that's what you want, but first, what are you in for?" He asked casually, preparing for the worst internally. Fanny never ceased to surprise him with what she got sent in for.

Fanny sat up straighter and rubbed her arm uncomfortably, "Um... breaking a guys nose in P.E."

"Ok, then, well this is a serious one, hum, how does a month in detention sound to you?"

Fanny jumped right out of her chair, "A MONTH!" She yelled in disbelief, "That's not-"

"Fair? Come on now Fanny, you know it's perfectly fair, even if you don't want it." He handed her a pink piece of paper, "Detention starts today, good-bye for now Fanny."

The red-head fumed at this mans annoying casualty, she snatched the paper and stomped out of the office. But before she could slam the door, "Oh and Fanny, not that I don't enjoy your company, but, try to visit here less often, ok."

She growled and slammed the door.

Stupid school.

* * *

"I hate this school, I hate these people, I hate this whole stinkin' world." Fanny mumbled vehemently under her breath as she scanned the noisy cafeteria for an empty table. Yes, she was quite on the negative charge.

But what could she do, nothing worked for her, nobody liked her, she had no friends because nobody was smart enough to be her friend... and now to top it all of, she had detention for a month. Stupid school.

There where no empty tables, everyone was either in a large group or with a couple of friends. Fanny groaned and walked towards a table in the back. Only one person was sitting there, Fanny couldn't see her face because her back was turned but she could see that the girl had long silky blond hair that spilled all the way down to her slim waist.

Great a blond... Fanny hated blonde, not because they were people no, because they were all usually so stupid, what did they like about living the stereotype 'dumb blond'. She didn't understand. But it was either that or a table with a short blond boy... yuck, she picked the blond girl instead. Sure the girls acted dumber but at least she was a girl.

Fanny approached awkwardly, "Um, can I sit here?" She asked quietly, hoping this girl didn't just turn and laugh at her.

The girl didn't. She turned and smiled at Fanny instead, it was a nice warm smile, something Fanny wasn't accustomed to getting.

"Sure, I was getting kind of lonely anyway." She said in a smooth voice.

Fanny nodded unsure how to reply and sat on the opposite chair across from the girl.

"Hi, I'm Rachel McKenzie. I'm the new dumb blond here." She laughed airily.

Fanny decided she liked this girl after all, "Your new, well Hi, Um, my name's Fanny Fulbright."

Rachel's warm brown eyes gave off a spark of recognition, "Oh, you mean the girl everyone whispers about, the Boy Hater."

Fanny shrunk, so much for a new friend, "Um, yeah." She muttered biting her turkey sandwich.

Rachel laughed again, "Hey, don't worry about it, I'm not the type of girl who follows, spreads, or believes in rumors. These people are all idiots. No offense to them, but I don't think any of them have brains enough to get to know you for themselves... nobody likes you here... I gathered."

Fanny nodded slowly, eyeing this strange new girl.

"Well, I do, you seem like the type of girl who's misunderstood on the outside... are you?" Rachel asked curiously.

Fanny was surprised at this girls forwardness, she took a look at her. The blond girl was definitely pretty, beautiful even. But she didn't seem to hold her looks up and shove them in any lower life forms face like all the other snobs in the school. She dressed nice and simple. A slim light blue T-shirt and denim capri with blue bows on the side at the cuffs, not flashy and not the least bit slutty like the fashion was this year.

She had an air of strength and leadership about her, confidence, radiated from her strong tone and firm eye contact. But there was no arrogance about her. Fanny liked her, she seemed like a friend that wouldn't back stab her... goodness knows how many of those she'd had to endure.

"Um, I don't really care what others think of me... I'm the way I am and that's that, I guess." Fanny answered slowly.

Rachel smiled at her, revealing perfectly white straight teeth, "Yep, you are definitely my type of girl. I knew I'd like you. So, wanna show me around the school, I don't really know my way and I don't really want any of those... people," She coughed the word 'people', "doing it."

Fanny smiled back revealing her own perfect set of teeth, a rare sight on her face, "Sure."

Both girls smiled at each other, maybe this school year really wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"... And this is the gym. I hate this place, it's where I have ta deal with all these stooped boys even if I don't want ta." Fanny scowled as she noticed some group of boys walking into the gym at the moment.

Rachel ignored their loud 'talking' and rudeness as she surveyed the huge laminated room.

"Hum, nice space - Hey!" Rachel was cut off rudely as a ball hit her in the head.

Fanny growled, Rachel bent over and picked up the offending object. Both girls turned to the now quiet group of boys.

"What's the big idea ye bunch of no good morons?! Can't ya see we're busy here!" Fanny yelled and because they were in the empty gym her already deafening voice echoed making everyone cover their ears.

Rachel glared at the boys as some shriveled back and others, with some back bone, stayed put, but none of them dared to say anything, least they suffer the same fate as their broken nosed friend from earlier today.

Rachel put her hand on her hips defiantly, "Can we help you." She said sassily, trying to ignore some of the boys eyes trailing up and down her body.

"Um... no... yes... I mean... Oh boy, your hot." Some overly skinny boy with red hair and buck teeth stuttered.

Rachel rolled her eyes, and Fanny growled, "Look Ya stoopid boys, get the heck outa here, or do ya not want yer teeth anymore." She threatened, balling her fists.

All the boys backed up this time and turned high tailing it out of the gym faster than scared rabbits.

Rachel let out a short laugh,"Ha, wow, they really are afraid of you..."

Fanny smirked, "Yep, they call me name's behind my back but, They are still terrified of me, anyway, so this is the gym, let's show ya the art room."

Rachel smiled and followed her new red-headed friend, this girl sure was going to be interesting to get to know... that was for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so here's the second chapter... I don't know how it is, I'm not to sure about this story at all but let me know if I should continue. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

* * *

"Mum I'm home!" Fanny yelled as she barged into her house and kicked the door closed with her foot behind her.

No answer.

Strange, her mother was always home when she got back from school. Fanny sniffed the air expecting something good smelling to waft from the kitchen, there was none of that either.

Curiously, she walked to the kitchen and peeped in looking directly where her mother should have been... nobody. Fanny felt a sad chill go through her, she wasn't used to not seeing her mother at home, and the only day she had something to tell her too.

Sighing, wondering where on earth her mother could have gone she headed for the large silver and black fridge. A blue note, held into place with a yellow smily face magnet looked back at her.

She pulled it off to read: _Fanny-pants, I've gone neighbor greeting. _

_Won't be back until 5, there is left over casserole in the fridge. _

_You are in charge until I get back, keep the boys out of trouble._

_love Mum._

Fanny sighed, of course, leave it to her mother to do something like... neighbor greeting... what ever that was. Shrugging it off, she threw the paper in the nearest waste basket and pulled out a carton of milk from the fridge. Chugging it straight from the carton, she rummaged through the freezer next in hopes of finding a chocolate popsicle.

She found one with nuts, satisfied, she took her popsicle and milk and flopped on the kitchens cushioned chairs. Throwing her legs on the table top she resumed eating and drinking in rare peace.

That is until she heard a loud crunch then the front door slammed, Paddy's voice drifted loudly from the living room, "Mom! I'm home... Hello?"

Fanny rolled her green eyes at her stupid little brother. Unlike her and her mother Paddy and Shaunie didn't have a charming Irish accent. They were like their father, but Fanny was born in Ireland and lived there for 6 years before they moved to america so her father could open his business. So she picked up the accent before they left. Paddy couldn't really talk by the time they left even though he would have been 3 years old. It just went to show you just how stupid boys really were... in her opinion.

Paddy flew into the kitchen in his socks covered feet, he raised a pale orange eyebrow to find his sister instead of his mother in the kitchen and in such a relaxed state to, usually she was grumbling about something and threatening him with her eyes.

"Um, Hi Fanny. Where's Mom?"

Fanny didn't answer, she seemed to be ignoring him as she bit purposely slow into her popsicle. Paddy was use to her meanness and waited for half a minute before she answered, "I don't know. She went out... er, neighbor greetin'... whatever that means."

"Oh... what?" Paddy scratched his head, confused.

Fanny rolled her eyes again, "Exactly, what. I don't know, just forget it, I'm in charge and that's all ye need ta know."

Before Paddy could retort both siblings heard the front door open and close, expecting to hear their mothers cheery voice, Shaunie's small, shrill voice cut through the air, "Hellooooo! Anybody home!"

"In the kitchen Shawn!" Paddy yelled back.

In a moment the little orange haired boy trounced in with a smile on his face, "Oh hey Paddy, Fanny.. where's-"

"Out." Fanny cut in simply.

"Oh, ok... I had some really exiting things to tell her but I'll tell you guys instead, Guess what!" He continued happily, unfazed.

Fanny straightened and got up to throw the popsicle wrapper away, "What?" She asked less than bored.

"I got in the honors student classes, I made three new friends, and I am already star P.E. student..." Shaunie paused with a gigantic grin on his face, waiting for his older siblings to congratulate him.

Paddy, being his older brother, the two boys were really close from the beginning, smiled at his younger brother, "Great job Shawn, you're a Fulbright alright." He hooked an arm around Shaunie's neck and gave him a playful noogie.

Fanny leaned lazily back on her arms against the clean counter, thinking. She hated boys, terribly... but her brothers were a different story, sure they got on her nerves and made her beyond angry at times but they were still her little brothers. Sighing Fanny straightened and patted Shaunie's shoulder heartily, "Great Job Shawn, Better than me." She smiled at him.

Shaunie's smile grew even bigger if that was possible, "You really think so Fan?" Getting a compliment from his sister was a rare treasure in itself.

She nodded, "Yeah, definitely."

Paddy chuckled and grabbed a green apple for himself from the kitchen table, "So how was your day Fanny?"

Fanny stiffened, "I could ask you the same thing Paddy." She huffed suddenly.

"Oh, me, Nothing much, same like last year, I am totally cool, and everyone want's to be my friend." He smirked smugly at his annoyed sister.

Flipping her bushel of red hair over her shoulder Fanny stood her ground, "Yeah? Sounds boring, I try to change my first days up, like this years first day. I broke some guys nose." She stated proudly.

Her brothers stared at her, Paddy stopped mid bite, "You... broke somebody's nose?" He asked in disbelief.

Fanny nodded not really caring how this conversation turned out, "Yeah, and if you tell anybody I will be sure to pull up that picture of you when you were 7 at the pool." She smirked evilly.

Paddy choked, "You wouldn't dare." He coughed out.

Shaunie looked at him like he was crazy, "Um, Paddy, she broke a guy's nose..."

Fanny smirked wider, "Bye boys, I'm going ta take a shower, do anything stoopid and ye will be missing yer teeth before dinner." Then she left, leaving her threat to sink in the boys heads.

Both boys looked at each other in questioning... should they do something just to spite her... both shook their heads.

No, they didn't have anymore baby teeth to lose...

* * *

One week had passed since Fanny and Rachel became friends, People at first thought Rachel would be just another hot dumb blond that would fit into their cliché groups. But when word got out that not only was she not dumb, she was a friend of Fanny's. This caused everyone to immediately back off and start rumors about Rachel as well.

But Rachel didn't care, she went by her own thoughts of what was right or wrong. Fanny liked her even more for that.

So one monday morning both girls were walking to their next class together, art, ignoring the dirty looks they received along the way.

"I don't know why I'm even in this stooped art class anyway." Fanny grumbled crossly.

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know, maybe they just want their students to take it because then if they didn't they'd have an entire free hour to do nothing." She mused.

"Whatever, it's stoopid. I hate it, everything I draw turns out like mud..."

Rachel laughed, "Aw come on Fanny, it's not that bad."

"That's because all of yer drawings look like a picture. How do ya even do that?"

"Um, do what?" Rachel's cheeks turned a little pink as she tried to divert from the question.

Fanny looked at her friend strangely, "Ye know, draw things so... perfectly."

"I... I don't... draw that well..."

"Um... yeah ye do, hello, ye draw pictures better than anything I've ever seen... why are ye tryin' ta hide it?" Fanny asked curiously.

"Shhh, Look Fanny, Nobody really knows I can draw like that... It's sort of my secret hobbie. I just don't tell anyone about it because it doesn't seem like something I should do, but, I love to draw, I've done it since I was six. Draw, paint, sculpt. I guess my hands just developed into an artists hands, promise you won't tell anyone?" Rachel's voice turned into urgency as she begged her friends promise.

Fanny was confused, If she could do it so well, beautifully, why hide such a grand talent? Then her own secret came into mind, "Sure Rachel, I won't tell nobody, promise."

Rachel's worried brown eyes relaxed, "Thanks Fanny, you're the best."

"Yeah sure." Fanny mumbled back as they entered the bright white room with many different colored splotches on the wall, like someone took a paintbrush and wrung it out on the canvas that was the wall, it was cute, even Fanny thought so.

"Good afternoon Claaasss!" A small lean women in glittering red tights and a flowing pink leopard print shirt came literally dancing in while singing a the high note.

Ms. Art was, well, the art teacher. She was the nuttiest and most creative teacher in the entire school. While other teachers dressed in normal colors and simple clothes, this woman dressed in the most exotic and eye-popping things anyone had seen. Her bubbly and cheery attitude didn't make her any less firm though.

If someone misbehaved or grouched about their assignments, she would put them in their place, she just had her own way of doing it. Fanny found her annoying with her ridiculousness, Rachel found her amusing, everyone else, they found her weird.

Which she was but in a fun way.

"Guess what we're doing today?!" She sang.

All the class grumbled.

This didn't faze the woman's chirpy attitude, yet, "We're going to paint a self-portrait!"

Groans and grouching's followed this.

Suddenly the lady's smile faded and a dark shadow passed over her face, "I said, we're going to paint a self-portrait." She almost growled.

Everyone instantly perked up, "Yay!"

Ms. Art smiled, the dark shadow lifting instantly like it was never there, "Yay is right class. So after we study some famous self portraits we'll paint our own, now take out your creative books and let's begin."

Fanny groaned inaudibly, Creative books was just Ms. Art's way of saying text books. She took a deep breath hoping she could pass at least this lesson.

* * *

"I don't get it, I'm trying to make a nose. Why the heck is it coming out like I painted a carrot on!?" Fanny whispered to Rachel angrily.

"Um..." Rachel didn't respond right away, her face had a look of pure concentration as she studied her own canvas, dabbing a bit of blue she turned to Fanny and looked, "Oh, um Fanny, did you, wash your brush between colors?"

She asked afraid of hurting the Irish girls feelings.

"Yes! Can I see yers, I know it's got ta be better 'n' mine." Fanny asked exasperated.

"Oh, um, are you sure Fanny... I don't want you to-"

"Just show me." Fanny grouched.

Rachel sighed, "Ok." She turned her canvas so Fanny could see.

She watched her Irish fiends face for any change of dismay. Fanny's face stayed neutral as she studied the painting.

It was beautiful. Rachel had drawn herself in the most accurate way. The head shape, face, nose, eyes, everything was in proportion and beautiful. The colors reflected from themselves, the light and shadows mixed perfectly, it was as if Fanny was looking in a mirror and was seeing Rachel's reflection.

"Wow Rachel ye sure are, something." Fanny complimented slowly.

Rachel let a small smile slip, "Thanks Fanny, your is, um," Rachel's eyes scanned Fanny's work... it literally looked like a red, brown and orange spat of mud on the canvas, "Different." She finished lamely.

"Whatever, ye can say the truth, it's disgusting." Fanny frowned as she stared at her horrible 'work' or mess was a better fit for it.

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of the class. Ms. Art looked up from her workbooks and stood up.

"Ok, class, before you go I have an announcement to make, there is a special performance happening in the auditorium after school. The principal has given permission for this and encourages you to attend. Also there is sign up sheets outside of my class for drama class, music, singing, and intermediate art. If any of you are interested in these extra activities please don't hesitate to put your name on it."

The class was already half way to the door, the only thing they heard was, performance. But Fanny, her ears perked up at the word 'Music'. Maybe this was her chance to show off her talent. Then again, she looked around the room at the bunches of idiots that surrounded her, she had nobody to show it off to.

Nah, she'd keep it to herself, nobody would miss what they didn't know she had in the first place. But a sad feeling in the pit of her stomach formed, she did feel sort of upset that she couldn't bring her talent to light, oh well, maybe someday.

"Hello Fanny! Are you in there?" Fanny snapped to and stared at Rachel who was looking at her worriedly as if she'd lost her mind.

"Hu, oh yeah, what did ya say, lass?" Fanny asked slowly.

"I said, do you think I should sign up for that intermediate art class?" Rachel jerked a thumb towards the sign up sheets.

"Um, if ya want, I wouldn't though because ya know, but I bet ya'd roll the class upside down, go ahead if ya want it." Fanny tried to sound supportive, even though she didn't really care about that stuff.

"Ok... I'll think about it." Rachel scratched her arm uncomfortably, "Come on Fanny, let's go, You wanna see what this performance is all about?"

Fanny stared at the blonde girl like she'd grown another head, "Why?" She asked sharply.

"I don't know, I don't have anything else to do after school so..." Rachel shrugged.

A sigh escaped the red heads lips, she didn't have anything to do either and she really didn't care about that sort of stuff but, maybe this was part of being a friend, "Ok Rachel, let's go before they start."

Rachel flashed her a smile as she stalked towards the auditorium, "Thank Fanny."

"Whatever."

It couldn't be all that bad, right?... Right?

* * *

Surprisingly the auditorium was packed. Huh, this mystery performance must have caught a lot of curious attentions. Either that or a lot of people didn't have anything better to do. But nothing was happening, Rachel and Fanny managed to get right up front, it was easy seeing as nobody stood in their way thanks to Fanny's, persuasiveness.

Rachel looked around at the huge round stadium. There was nothing there but a set of blue and silver drums.

Fanny saw this too and for some reason her heart leapt with a small tingle of excitement, though she had no idea why. But what she did want to know was, why were there drums?... Her answer soon appeared.

Literally. It appeared from behind the curtain. Instantly the whispers and snicker silenced as a tall handsome boy stepped out. He was well-built, not overly, just enough to catch eyes, and the tight white T-shirt he had on did nothing to conceal it. He had on Dark blue jeans that were ripped at the knees, black and white converse adorned his feet. He had shimmering blond hair that fell into a natural one-sided bang right near one of his crystal blue eyes. A sharp face and chiseled chin shone underneath. Over all he was gorgeous.

Many of the girls thought so that was for sure. Some fell on the floor, others settled for squealing and drooling. The blond boy smirked and winked to the crowed, the girls squealed louder, Fanny gagged and Rachel rolled her eyes.

You could just see the arrogance rolling off of this boy.

The boy pulled out a wireless mic. from his back pocket, "Hey everybody. You probably have no idea who I am... yet." He winked at the swooning girls making them burst into fits of squeals again.

He adjusted a sleek guitar that hung over his shoulder and looked back at the teenagers, "Names Dixon, Chad Dixon. And I'm here to rock your world... of course there are a few others I want you to meet. First up, backing up on drums, and my best friend since first grade, Maurice Nyne!"

As he said this a very tall, dark-skinned, boy, dressed in a grey T-shirt and black jeans, with handsome smooth features sauntered up to the drums. He smiled at the crowd, his smile was a beautiful blinding white contrasting against his dark skin. Making all the girls giggle wildly. His dark eyes greeted the crowd warmly. He flipped his black hair that hung all out in thick dreadlocks as he seated him self behind the drums.

Chad smirked, "Next, the dude with hands faster than lightning, Hank Gilligan!"

Another boy stepped out from behind the curtain. He was a tall, skinny boy with light brown hair. He had on baggy dark brown pants and a light blue T-shirt. A brown baseball cap perched on his head, he looked at the already excited people, flashing an adorably dimpled smile. His hazel eyes grazed over the crowd as he set up his electric keyboard.

"Next up, the guy with a voice that'll blow your socks off, our very own Patton Drilovsky!" Chad motioned back as yet another tall boy stepped out.

The girls went crazy.

He was an amazingly handsome boy. Tall and muscular. He had a perfectly board jaw and gorgeous deep ocean blue eyes, they were almost black. His hair was thick, ebony black that hung shaggy around his head. A black bang hung above his eye. He had on a backwards light blue baseball cap, a dark green T-shirt, brown cargo pants stuffed into a pair of black combat boots and a pair of orange fingerless gloves on his hand. He flipped his bang and threw a lopsided smile making the girls scream even louder if possible.

"And together we're 2 cool 4 U!" Everyone shouted excitedly..

Rachel scoffed, Fanny groaned, they were all boys. Did they really expect them to believe a boy could sing and play music. A snide remark was forming on her lips just as Chad strummed a soft lingering note on his instrument.

Fanny stopped.

Maurice entered the flow with short upbeat hits. Then Hank... Fanny opened her mouth to boo, out of spite... then Patton opened his mouth.

Fanny gapped.

The whole room gapped as a single low, perfectly pitched note fell from the boy's mouth.

Slowly the tempo began to pick up a bit. And Patton's voice went with it like it was his own instrument.

_Racein' speedin' rollin' down._

_Zoomin' zippin' through your town_

_I'm taking the road, ripping the street._

_Flipping your cars, attractin' the heat._

_I turn you all as I rumble through._

_Taking the low life, yet better than you._

_Racin' Money makin'_

_Takin' the world is shakin'_

_As I crash through._

_I'm flipping all of you!_

The tempo sped up as he hit the next line.

_It's ain't legal, It ain't legit, but that's just the way I like it._

_Feeling the heat, pumping up the street_

_Rolling through your town, ain't nothing that'll get me down._

_Hangin' in all that fame, swimmin' through those scraps_

_But somehow I always come out the same, but others, they're all mistakes_

_Sirens ringin' after me, as I flip your whole ci-ty._

_Bein' bad, that's for me, but I take this rough life seriously_

_It's all I wanna do, is to rumble through._

The tempo rose again.

_It ain't legal, it ain't legit, but that's just the way I like it!_

_It ain't legal, it ain't legit. But that's just the way I want it_

_It ain't legal it aint' legit, but that's the way..._

_That's the way_

He lifted his voice higher.

_THAT'S THE WAY_

_That's just the way!_

His voice rose holding that note and smoothly bringing it down,

_I want it...!_

He held the word 'it' and stretched it out beautifully.

The tempo slowed then banged into a smooth finish as he shouted his last lines.

"That's the way I like it!"

Bam.

Everyone breathed in breath when they finished and instantly a huge roar of applause shook and echoed the room... maybe even the whole school.

Fanny's eyes were frozen on that boy. She couldn't believe a stoopid boy could sing like that or could sing at all, it was like his voice entered inside her head and engraved itself there filling her up with, something but it never satisfied it. She gulped down the lump of surprise that rose in her throat still not moving.

Rachel finished gaping, "Wow, Wow, not bad for a bunch of boys, Fanny?" She looked at her frozen friend and waved her hand frantically in front of the girls face, "Hellooo Fanny! Fanny snap out of it." She snapped her fingers before her friends eyes.

Fanny blinked and instantly snapped out of it. Shaking her head she looked at Rachel's amused face, "What?" She asked confused.

"You were staring..." Rachel bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"I was not, "Fanny shook her head violently as a group of ditzy girls rushed past to get their arms signed by the new band of their school.

Rachel left it at that for now and turned her head to see the four boys being surrounded by screaming girls and admiring guys. She shook her head. These guys were good, but that was a little much.

Fanny stared at the group too. She wondered how four stupid boy could be so, so amazing. She slapped herself mentally refusing to admit she just gave BOYS a compliment, even if it was mentally.

"Come on Rachel let's go." Fanny grabbed her friend and walked forward with out looking, then Bam!

Rachel gasped as Fanny went flying backwards and skidding on the shiny wood floor.

The Irish girl instantly heard uproars of laughter fill the room, she looked up with flames in her eyes at who dared get in her way. Cool, deep, dark blue eyes stared back.

"Oh, sorry... I didn't see you. You ok?" His voice was gentle, low, it had a hint of authority in it.

He bent down and outstretched his large hand, "Here let me hel-"

"No!" Fanny jumped up, "I don't need help from a stoopid boy!" She shrieked thoroughly embarrassed. Rachel bit her knuckle as people began to surround them. That included the rest of the boys friends.

The boy was taken aback and instantly took his hand back like Fanny had burnt it, "Sorry, I didn't-"

"Just, back off!' Fanny growled and stomped off, ignoring the snickers and whispers as she passed. She slammed the big metal door behind her making a loud echo ring out stopping all the noise.

Instantly everyone's eyes went to Rachel. She shrugged and waved everybody off. Suddenly she felt some one watching her. She tensed and turned before leaving, her eyes connected with a pair of crystal blue ones from the tall blond boy.

They were eyeing her intently, it kind of unnerved her.

Then... he winked at her. Rachel scoffed as a few girls who saw it instantly swooned and began fighting over who it was for. Rachel felt a sick feeling that it was for her.

She cleared her throat and flipped her golden hair then started for the door. Ignoring the blond as a confused look crossed his pretty face and continued to walk smoothly out feeling the eyes following her all the way out.

Creep.

Now to find Fanny.

* * *

Fuming from embarrassment, Fanny made her way to her locker and decided to go home right this instant. School was over anyway. She was a fool for staying behind and watching that waste of time. She was better off just going home, but that was before she had a friend to spend time with, she really should invite her over some time.

She slammed her locker shut. Idiot boys, always have to mess something up, and they didn't even try to this time. Ok, so maybe she didn't know what they did wrong this time, but they were boys! That's a crime in its self!

"Fanny! Hey Fanny, wait up!" Rachel came flying up the hall towards her.

"What!" She couldn't help that she sounded angry.

Rachel stopped, "Fanny, are you mad at me?" she asked confused.

Fanny sighed, "No, I just, I hate this school and everyone in it, except ya. I always get embarrassed some way, and," Fanny groaned and face palmed herself, "Hey Rachel, ya wanna come ta my house tomorrow?" She asked suddenly.

Rachel blinked.

"Um ok, where do you live?" She asked slowly.

"Um, Holly Oak street," Fanny said quickly as she pushed her frizzy hair out of her pale face.

"Ok, hey, really!" Rachel's face brightened suddenly.

Fanny looked at her friend confused, "um, yeah... why?"

"I live on Holly Oak Street!" She said excitedly.

"Wow, maybe we were meant ta be friends." Fanny smiled widely.

Rachel laughed, "Yeah, maybe, see you tomorrow Fanny!" She called turning on her heels and heading out the door.

Fanny smiled even bigger, this was so cool. What were the odds that the only girl she ever made friends with lived or better yet, had moved to her street!

Suddenly all her embarrassment and anger melted away, as her mind was spread in thoughts about tomorrow. This was going to be so awesome!

* * *

_And there it is, I really don't know about this but hey it's just an idea. Let me know if you want me to continue it._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N) Ok guys here it is, Chapter three for you wonderful readers! I am so glade you guys liked the story I really wasn't expecting it, so anyway without further ado, Here is your chapter, enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my boots my backpack, this plot and... oh yah a truck load of homework. I really should get started on that..._

* * *

"Mum! Are the cookies done!" Fanny yelled from the living room where she was dusting.

"In a minute Fanny-Pants!" Her mother called back.

Fanny sighed, exasperated as she fluffed a couch cushion absently. It was Saturday and Rachel was supposed to come visit today. Fanny had never had a friend over, well that saying she never had any friends to have over.

And she was freaking out so everything would be perfect. Unfortunately, she had hoped her brothers wouldn't be home, but both somehow had nothing to do today and she was forced behind schedule because of their insensate shenanigans.

But her mother had volunteered to help, seeing as she was just as excited as Fanny was about this new friend, and had managed to confide the boys into their rooms until everything was set.

Fanny was still running around like a chicken without a head because she forgot to do her choirs that week and they'd been piling up. So now she was neck-deep in dusting, moping, and sweeping.

Now she was busy wiping all the precious porcelain china on their mantel piece above their marble fireplace.

"Hey Fanny, the way your dressed I wouldn't ever visit you again." Paddy's annoying voice came from behind her.

Fanny growled in frustration and blew a curly piece of stray red hair out of her face, "Get out of here Paddy, I don't care what ye say, just leave!" She swatted the duster at him.

"Ok, Ok I'm going... by the way, you missed a spot!" He yelled and zipped out of the room before Fanny could bite his head off.

Fanny growled again, annoying little brat.

Finally satisfied with the now dustless room, she stood up and caught a glimpse of herself in the living rooms mirrored wall.

She did look pretty bad, she had on green tights that were ripped at the knees, an oversized off one shoulder purple sweater and her hair was so puffy she didn't think she'd ever get it straight.

Running a hand through it, hoping to flatten it she sighed and headed for the top wooded stairs.

Her mother just came out of the kitchen with a yellow dish towel in her hands, "Oh, Fanny-Pants, I made peanut butter cups, but if yer friend doesn't like that I also made some chocolate chip cookies. Oh Fanny, sweet heart, I am so proud of ya for making a friend. Why I was beginning ta think ya didn't have any." her mother remarked chirpy.

Fanny smiled lightly and thanked her mother then went to her room.

She slowly went to her room, deep in thought.

She was wondering how she would entertain her friend, vaguely she thought if Rachel liked music.

Speaking of which, she pulled out her green Ipod and plugged in her small white ear buds. She had a favorite song that she hadn't listened to in a long while. That's just what she needed to relive the stress she'd endured the past week. That song, to her, was like coffee was to a grown up.

Instantly she flipped it on and began singing from the top of her head, this song was second to breathing for her.

Her voice started low like the music

_My dream, my dream_

_What I want for me_

_Be who I want to be_

_My dream, my dream_

Slowly her voice rose,

_A place where I can be me_

_I only want to be me_

_Somewhere where I'm_

_Free_

The music burst into a flourish, her voice followed

_To rock and roll_

_With my ent-ire soul_

_Sing my song, from my heart_

_Ring my voice, be the part._

_Only me_

_Where I can be_

_My own celebrity_

The music rose steadily, she rolled smoothly along, forgetting everything, just singing from her heart.

_Where I can be_

_The only place I'll be_

_Only where I want to be_

_My own celebrity_

_My own celebrity-ey_

She slowed down a little matching the song perfectly.

_My place where I can be_

_Free_

_To be_

_My own celebrity_

The music burst into it's last notes.

_I'm my own celebrity_

_I'm my own_

_I'll be my own_

_Where I can be my own_

It rose, Fanny burst the note to perfect pitch

_Celebrity_

She held it there beautifully.

Then slowed with the music.

_My dream, my dream_

_To be_

_Only me_

_I'm my own celebrity_

She finished it with a smooth, crystal clear drop as the music stopped.

Suddenly she stopped, someone was clapping from her doorway.

She whirled around, throwing her Ipod behind her on her green covered bed.

Her eyes widened as she saw Rachel leaning against her door frame in a crisp blue button up shirt and lined slacks, clapping as a huge grin formed on her face.

"Wow, Fanny, just wow. How long have you been doing that?" She asked with a smile

Fanny decided to be stubborn, "Doing what?"

"That, that singing and, you don't want anyone to know about it, do you?" She summed up instantly.

Fanny sighed and flopped on her bed, "No, Yes, no, ugh, I mean... well there's just nobody to sing for. I mean, come on, nobody would belive I was the one doin' it in the first place. Hello, Fanny the freaky boy hater. Besides. I don't think anybody would like it anyway..." Then out of curiosity, she tilted her head and asked, "Did yA like it?"

Rachel smiled, "Oh yeah, it was like. I mean wow, I can't really describe it, it was like, listening to you, it sounded like crystal, clear, water..." She wrinkled her nose cutely trying to come up with a better way to describe it.

"It was, that good?" Fanny asked trying to hide a smile.

"Oh yeah, better than good... unbeliveble, I tell you, if you were to perform today, you'd take the whole world in a week. Actually..." Rachel stopped, glancing at her fiery friend unsure if she should finish her sentence.

Now Fanny's curiosity flared, "Actually what?"

"Well..." She looked at her friend again, "It kind of reminded me of that boy's singing yesterday." She stopped to examine Fanny's face for any hostile change.

Nothing yet, "It was like, when I heard him and you, both your voices sort of engraved themselves in my mind, and every time I hear it I can't get enough. Indescribable, like music for the soul, it's like your soul drinks it and is never satisfied. It may sound stupid to say that, but it's the closest way to say it..." She stopped to think a moment, then her face brightened as she snapped her figures, "Addictive! That's what it is, addictive." She smiled brightly.

Fanny's face stayed the same, she didn't like being in the same sentence as a boy, but then his voice played in her head, she had to admit, it was addicting, and if she sounded like that, then maybe in some weird way, it was a good complement, though she wouldn't say that out loud.

She stood up and caught a glimpse of herself in her closet mirror, "Ugh, I look like a train wreck." She pouted, making her plump pink lips stick out adorably.

Rachel laughed, "I swear Fanny, with your adorebleness, it's a wonder guys can resist you... or maybe not!" She finished quickly at the sight of Fanny's disgusted face.

She jumped up and sniffed the air, "Oh, your mom's cookies sure smell good, I'll go get some." She said quickly and rushed off before Fanny could bit her head off.

Fanny crossed her arms firmly, Yuck, boys...

Then Rachel popped her head back in, "Um, you know, with a voice like that, maybe you should sign up for chorus." Then she popped back out again before Fanny could object.

Fanny turned to her mirror again and looked at her messy self.

Her hair was standing out even more brightly then before, sign up for... she thought about it for a minute, maybe that wasn't _too_ bad of an idea... hummm.

* * *

"Come on Fanny, it'll be awesome, you know you can blow the whole class away." Rachel was trying to persuade Fanny into signing up for singing for the past week.

Fanny was just being stubborn, even though she was truly thinking about it, but every time she'd make up her mind another doubt would shadow her back into uncertainty.

That wasn't the only thing bothering her this week.

The band boys, they were all going to this school, which gave her another reason to hate it. But that wasn't even the worst part, the already brainless girls of the school, they were going crazy over those four. And that was driving Fanny crazy. Rumors had spread even more about who those boys took an interest in, everything was all about them. They'd become so famous that even her annoying brothers had heard bout them...

"Hey Fanny, when you see 2 Cool 4 U today at school, would you get me an autographs from each?" Paddy had asked just that morning.

Fanny slammed the door in his face and refused to even think about doing such a thing. Hello, nobody would believe it was for her brother, they'd all start thinking she was getting into this craze too.

And that was unacceptable.

Speak of the devils.

Fanny groaned as Rachel frowned, the group was right across from their lockers, and a thousand brats were surrounding them with sequels and begging looks. It was so disgusting, Fanny was about ready to throw up.

"Ugh, I don't know how girls could degrade our kind so low like this." Fanny spat, throwing the drooling girls a disapproving look.

Rachel let out a scoff, "Try not to think that we're the same gender ok. They could just be aliens instead - that really is degrading." Rachel agreed after glancing at the retarded girls.

Fanny punched her locker to make it open, "Dang locker, open already ya stoopid piece of junk!" She growled and gave one final rough pull.

The locker sprang open with an angry groan, Fanny didn't expect the sudden release and went flying backwards. Rachel gasped and cringed screwing her eyes shut.

Fanny flew... then stopped... she didn't hit the ground...

She opened her eyes to see a handsome dark-haired boy staring back.

Fanny gasped realizing he was holding on to her. Disgusted, she sprang upright and pulled away like he was poison, "What, get away from me." She hissed.

The boy stared at her without a blink, normally boys would back away in an instant if Fanny glared at them like that, but this boy must be stupider then all the others... he didn't even flinch.

Fanny had a strange feeling bubbling in her stomach, it made her feel nervous, she didn't like it.

"I said get away from me." She repeated sternly.

Rachel just watched, wondering if this boy had a death wish or something, because he didn't move.

Instead he raised a dark eyebrow and gave Fanny a charming lopsided smile, "Your welcome." He said smoothly.

Rachel let out an involuntary gasp, Fanny just stood there, her face went blank as she stared into space, her mind was unable to process what this weirdo just said and did!

He found it less than interesting and walked away slowly catching the attention of flocking girls who immediately chased after him.

Rachel shook her friends shocked form gently, "Fanny, hey Fanny, the bells about to ring..."

No sooner had the words left the girl's mouth when the bell let out a shill shriek, or maybe that was Fanny...

* * *

"I can't believe... he... how.. the nerve... how... how... nobody ever... never... how dare he... that good for nothing... I... ugh! Unbelievably, the most idiotic, revolting, disgusting..." Fanny was ranting in rage after their classes.

She'd been holding in her anger through half the day, and now that lunch came, she set off like a pressure cooker that was about to explode.

Rachel just sat across from Fanny, listening, munching on her fruit salad and scribbling some notes for a research paper she had.

Finally Fanny's racket had stopped, Rachel looked up and swallowed her mouthful of salad, "Ok, you done?" She asked calmly.

Fanny took a very deep breath and let it out, Then regaining her compositor he sat up and nodded, "Ya I think I'm done." She stopped suddenly as a shadow came from behind Rachel. Rachel stopped writing and slowly looked behind her. Fanny growled.

Rachel slipped into her indifferent face as she glared cooly at the tall form of a blond teenager.

"Dixon."

"McKenzie."

They exchanged these formalities simply.

Chad Dixon had been another problem the girls had to deal with this week. Ever since he saw Rachel at the auditorium and she'd ignored him, he'd been after her for some reason.

Rachel was getting irritated by this boys unbelievable arrogance and persistance. She couldn't understand why he had to bother her. She was pretty sure she was starting to hate him.

"Well, what do you want?" She said coldly.

A smirk spread across the boys face. Rachel had grown accustomed to that smirk way to fast.

"Oh, I couldn't tell you..." He said.

Fanny stood up, "Listen jerk face, leave my friend alone or I'll pop every single one of yer joints and grind them together." She threatened dangerously.

Chad's face barley turned to acknowledge the Irish girl.

But the attention of everyone else was attracted to their table, this, Chad notice, He let out an irritated sigh, "Catch you later, Rach, and I do mean catch." He winked, earning an eye roll from Rachel, then sauntered off.

Rachel turned back to Fanny's livid face, "I swear one of these days..." Fanny swore under her breath.

Rachel shook her head, "I don't understand that creep. Why won't he just leave me alone?"

"Maybe because he doesn't have a brain that will explain that to him." Fanny spat.

"I don't know," Rachel shrugged, "Anyway, forget about him, them, everybody... let's talk about you. Are You going to sign up for singing or not?"

Fanny scowled, she'd just been asking herself that same question.

"I mean, the sign up sheet is almost full, and I'll bet dollars to donuts that half, no, none, of those participants can sing even near as good as you." Rachel coaxed her friend.

"Why do ya care?!" Fanny blurted out, she gasped and clapped her hand on her mouth, "Oh, Rachel, I, I'm sorry, I'm just, I've been thinking about it for a long time... and I don't know, maybe I'm just afraid." Fanny's shoulders sagged as she realized she was afraid of something.

"It's ok Fanny," Rachel reached out and patted her friend shoulder, "I didn't mean to pressure you. I just want you to be what you really want to be, awesome."

Fanny looked at her friend through her frizzy red fringe, "Really? I, " she took a deep breath, "Ok, I think I'll sign up."

"Yes!" Rachel jumped out of her seat and gave her red-headed friend a huge hug, "I know you'll blow us away."

"Um, yeah, I hope so." Fanny whispered to herself nervously, what had she just gotten herself into?

* * *

Fanny ran and burst through her front door, breathing hard.

She couldn't belive she did that! She actually signed up, for singing class. Why? This could only lead to the worst possible drama disastrous. She didn't want that, but at the same time she did, not the disasters just the excitement of singing in front of people. But maybe she didn't want that either.

Ugh! Fanny groaned and threw her green backpack across the hall and square into the living room couch. Hum, maybe she should try out for baseball this year?

She shook her head, _what am I saying!_ She thought frantically. She was starting classes tomorrow, tomorrow she would let her secret go, the secret she'd been keeping even from her family, the biggest secret she'd ever held, and she was going to reveal it in the worst place on earth tomorrow.

No... why did everything in her life have to be so complicated? Why couldn't it just be a simple life... why?

_Because your cursed with this life, that's why. _She thought nastily.

Well,there's no turning back now, she wrote her name in ink, non-erasable ink.

She plopped up into her room and flopped down on her bed, pulling her favorite green rainbow monkey close. Tommorow was going to be one heck of a day.

She had no idea...

* * *

She stood in front of the blue metal door with the dreaded words, CHORUS, Printed in bold black letters.

A hand came on her shoulder she jumped, "You'll be amazing Fanny, I know it, and if you don't like it you can always tell the principal to take you out." Rachel assured the nervous Irish girl.

Fanny took a deep breath, Oh for heaven's sake! It was just another class, she wasn't getting married!

She berated herself for being so scared and straightened, "Well, see ya after school Rachel." She stepped forward and put her hand on the handle.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, good luck Fanny, see you later."

And with that she turned and left, Fanny's confidence dwindled a little before she sucked it up and stepped inside.

The light that illuminated as she opened the door blinded her for a second. She blinked and gasped. Three things in that class made her want to turn around and never come back.

1:It was a fake blond brat from cheer squad, the girl who had put Fanny down from the first day.

2: The teacher looked like some sort of cartoon character from a black in white show. All she was wearing was black and her hair was a blinding white... so was her skin.

3:...the worst one by far, That boy! That horrible dark-haired boy with those deep dark blue eyes, um... never mind, just that horrible boy was sitting in the front row of the semi-circle arranged chairs.

But something inside Fanny prevented her from turning around and running. Maybe it was her pride, or her competitiveness, she wasn't sure. But she knew one thing, she was going to show all these losers what singing meant, especially that nasty boy.

She squared her shoulders and walked in fearlessly. Everyone turned to look and instantly gasps and whispers were exchanged.

Then a nasty high-pitched laugh startled the whispers, "Ahhhhahahahha, Fanny, Fanny Fulbright, the fashion reject! The freak, the Boy hating brat!" The fake blond laughed snobbishly.

Instantly everyone else followed. Fanny stood her ground and couldn't help noticing everyone laughing... except him... he was just looking at her in surprise.

Fanny straightened even more and stepped forward, suddenly self conscience of the black, white washed skinny jeans and dark orange T-shirt she was wearing. Her green high tops squeaked against the surprisingly clean linoleum as she walked over to a back seat, laughs and jeers following her all the way there.

Suddenly a loud clap shut everyone up.

"Alright, children, zip up like the very nice and quiet backpacks that You stuff mercilessly every weary morning!" The white woman said in a strange deep, over dramatic, accented voice.

Fanny found her, kind of unnerving.

"Now, welcome one and all, welcome to the future of music. I am your soul guide, Ms. Rings. In this room you will learn and discover your voice, your self and also some catchy songs!" She said in that same over dramatic voice.

"In this room, nay, it is to limited to truly learn the amazing and supernatural ability's your voices have, but I will do my best. Now, in this room you shall learn to express your self as a bird learns to fly, you will fly, will fly on the melodious sound that is your voice. You will learn how to put a piece of your soul in everything you sing and make others feel like their flying, to carry them away. Yes you will learn how to do all this and much more dazzling experiences, but the question that will remain until the end of this year will be...c ould you do it. We'll see, now let's begin with our introduction singing pieces."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when she finished that long and overly exaggerated speech, it left almost everyone scratching their heads though.

"Who wants to express first?" The woman asked melodiously.

Several confused students raised their hands.

The teacher suddenly looked like she was in a trance.

Everyone was taken aback, except Fanny, she just stared at the women like she' lost whatever mind she had.

Ms. Rings swayed in a smooth fashion around the room making strange humming sounds, then she snapped stick straight and pointed a finger right in Fanny's face,"You." She said shortly.

"You, I can sense a great talent in you, something is hiding underneath all your strangeness," She's calling Fanny strange? "Something is trying to get out, to show itself, to shine out upon this class and blow our souls away."

Fanny blinked in surprise as everyone looked at her confused, "Me... there is?... Um... ok."She stood up what else was there to say to this screw loose teacher.

The teacher, Ms. Rings, smiled a blinding white smile from her black lipstick covered lips, "Come child, come to the pedestal of dreams and bestow upon us your amazing hidden gift."

Fanny didn't know why but, all of a sudden she liked this weird teacher. She stepped up on the little stage in front of the class. She opened her mouth as the words that she would sing flowed into her mind. Then the words were cut off, stuck in her throat as a high-pitched laugh snapped through the air again.

All eyes went to The fake blond. She was laughing hysterically at how stupid it was that someone could actually think Fanny could sing.

Then even more suprising, the teacher send one straight glare that made the girls laugh freeze in her throat.

"Would you like to express your self on your way out the door, Ms. Brittany?" She said sternly, her dramatic voice disappearing.

Brittany shook her head quickly in sudden fear.

"Very well then, please refrain from barking during school hours."

Brittany's mouth fell open as everyone gasped, Fanny bit back a snicker as the woman turned back to her, "All right, Fanny child, grace us with your power." The dramatically deep voice returned.

Fanny nodded and faced the curios class, she took a deep breath and refused to look at one particular set of intrigued eyes.

Then she let her voice go. It just flowed, like it had a mind of its own as she sang from her heart.

_Some say I'm a loser_

_Some say I've got no feeling_

_Some say I have no future_

_They say I'll resort to stealing_

Her voice smoothed out to a low clear note

_No one thinks that I've got a heart_

_No one knows I want a life_

_No one cared from the start_

She lifted her voice and quickened her tempo

_I was different from the start_

_I wasn't like you_

_That's what made me in this part_

_That's why I'm slew_

_Nobody wants different_

_I got to be like you_

_Nobody want's something else_

_That's why I was shunned cuz I'm new_

_Oh, I'm some-thing new_

_No way am I just._

_Oh, I'm some-thing New._

_That's what I like to Be_

_I just wanted to stay me_

She lingered on the last word

_I just wanted to stay me_

She sang slower and softer

_That's all I wanted to do_

_But no one could stand some-thing. New_

_I just wanted to be_

_Just wanted to be_

_Me..._

She hung on that last note, stretching it out long and slow making shivers crawl up everyone's spines as she finished smoothly.

She opened her eyes and looked at all the gape faces.

It slightly unnerved her, what if she was terrible, so terrible nobody could say anything.

Then The dark-haired boy stood up slowly and clapped. Slowly one by one, everyone clapped. Fanny fought the urge to smile like an idiot. Even all these stuck up freaks thought she was good.

The teacher applauded like her life depended on it.

"Bravo, wonderful, I knew you had a hidden gift, amazing soul singing!" She rang out excitedly, she just might have found her prodigy.

Fanny took a short bow and resumed her seat, doing her best to refrain from skipping. The applause slowly died down as the next students took their turn.

The whole time Fanny felt someone watching her, she didn't want to turn around to see, but she had a pretty good feeling she knew who it was... stupid boy...

Other than that she couldn't wait to tell her family about today.

* * *

_So there you go. NOW, now that I gave you something, who wants to do something for me? *nobody raises hand* OOOOOkay, but I'll ask anyway. Can someone that can draw... please draw me a picture for This story, a 86X60 pic! Please, please, please, please! I've looked and looked, and it's like nobody has even heard of this pairing! Which is unbelievable. Anyway please if someone would like to draw me a picture that would be awesome!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N) All right guys here is another one and I gotta say, I am so surprised at having this many reviews for only three chapters! You guys rule! So here is another one just for you wonderful readers._

_disclaimer: do notown a thang._

* * *

"Fanny-pants...why didn't ya tell us ya could sing?" Fanny's mother looked at her daughter slightly hurt that she would keep such a big secret from her.

Fanny sighed, she'd told her family everything, her father applauded her, her mother was slightly skeptical about it, her brothers hadn't said a word.

Suddenly Paddy's eyes brightened, "Ok, then Fanny, if you're so great, make, um, make Row, Row, Row Your Boat sound good." He smirked at his attempt to ridicule his sister.

Fanny smirked back and pushed her chair back, standing up from the dinner table. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath

Then she let her voice ring out in a crystal chime that gave the wall goose bumps

_Row, row, row your boat_

_Gently down the stream_

_Merrily, Merrily, Merrily, Merrily_

_Life is but a Dru-eeeem!_

She finished in a very high ringing pitch.

Her family stared, speechless, her fathers fork was suspended in the air with salad still on it. Her mother forgot to look at what she was pouring, Shaunie's eyes were the size of saucers, Paddy turned red from embarrassment. Fanny had taken her family's breath away and blown their minds with a simple lame nursery rhyme.

"Fanny." Her mother gasped in awe.

"Since when could you do that?" Shaunie asked quietly.

"Fanny...you are a regular miracle." Her father exclaimed.

"She wasn't that, wow..." Paddy tried to put his sisters talent down, but not even his annoying brother-ness could find an insult for it.

Fanny smiled at her flabbergasted family, "Thanks guys." She said happily, for the first time in a long while.

Her mother stood up to hug her, "Where ever ya want ta take yer talent, we will support ya honey, always." Her mother assured with a small tear in her eye.

Fanny smiled and hugged back, "Thanks Mum."

Her father joined in with his beefy self.

"Hey, me too!" Shaunie jumped up wanting to be included in the family moment. Paddy shrugged and came in for a hug too. Fanny knew, even her pesky brothers would stand by her 'til kingdom come, and that made her feel like she could reach for the stars and never miss, she couldn't wait for school tomorrow!

* * *

"Hey, dude, pass the ketchup, dude? Hello...PATTON!"

"Huh, what, who, no I didn't sit on the chocolate..." A dark-haired boy stammered as he snapped out of his daze.

Hazel eyes stared at him, "Um, ok good for you I guess, now can you pass the ketchup? These fries are a little dry."

"Oh, yeah, sure, sorry Hank. Guess I've been kind of spacey lately." Patton rubbed his forehead irritatedly.

"Yeah I noticed..." Hank stuffed a bunch of red covered fries in his mouth, "So, fo af fo finkinm afot." He sputtered through a mouthful

Patton looked at him confused, "Um, say what?"

Hank swallowed, "I said, who are you thinking about? I know it's got to be a girl. Who's the lucky chica?"He winked.

"What?! What makes you think it's a girl, heck what makes you think I'm even thinking about anything?!" Patton fought a small blush.

"Dude, your turning pink, so un-guy like, and it's totally obvious, have you talked to her yet?" Hank went on chewing.

"No, I don't think she likes me or any guy to - hey, hey, hey It's NOT a girl!" the dark-haired boy grumped.

Hank rolled his hazel eyes, "Suuuure it isn't." Then he went on chewing contentedly as his friend stared at him in disbelief

"You are really something, you know that."

Hank just shrugged while takeing a swig from his soda. Just then two more teenagers entered.

"Yo guy, hows it hanging."

"Maurice, dude, you got it?" Hank smiled at his dark-skinned friend.

The boy flashed a pearly white smile, "Yep, here ya go my man, 'Mega Blaster Wars part 12', took all my resources to get this one, take good care of it." He said handing the precious CD to Hanks eager hands.

"Yes!" He wiped his greasy finger on the seat of his pants and grabbed the disk from Maurice's fingers and rushed off to play it at his house.

Maurice chuckled, Patton just shook his head as Chad walked up to the table with a smoothie in his hand,"So..what'd I miss?" He asked pointing where Hank had left a trail of smoke from his super charged run.

Patton just shrugged, "Just geekoid being...well a geek. How's Mission: Stalker going?" Patton asked with a sly twinkle in his dark eyes.

Chad spit out his smoothie sending it spraying all over the red plastic chairs. Maurice burst out laughing as Patton stood up before the sticky liquid could get on his fresh beige cargo shorts.

"Wha...what are you talking about?!" Chad managed to choke out through coughs and a red face.

"Aw, you know, that blond chic you've been chasing, win her over yet?" Patton continued unfazed.

It was different when you did this to someone else.

Chad shook his blond head, "No, no, no, no, you've got it all wrong, I don't chase girls, they chase ME, ok, besides..." Chad's electric blue eyes glazed over as Rachel's perfect image appeared in his head, "She's one heck of a stubborn chic I'll tell you that. A challenge if I ever had one."

Maurice bit back a grin as he continued to help wipe up the sticky liquid from the messed up chairs, "You guys really know how to get a girl, stalk em then steal em, yep that's just the way to do it." He quipped.

Chad glared at him, "Who says I'm stalking, I don't follow her everywhere, I just bother her whenever I see her around, which isn't often."

Patton sat up and stretched, "yeah well, I gotta go. Um, one question though Chad. Do we have that gig at Josh's Bar?"

"Huh, oh, yeah, definitely, you got a new song yet, we're up in two weeks, there's supposed to be a big party of some kind then. We'll be sure to blow them away." Chad smirked.

"Yeah...I'll get right on that, later guys." Patton called heading out the door of The Smooth 'n Ice.

"Whatever." Both boys called after.

"So Chad, you gonna ask that Rachel chic out? Or are you really that chicken?" Maurice pinched.

Chad glared daggers at his dark friend, "Shut up, I don't even like the chic ok, she's just another game..." But as the words left his mouth they didn't sound to sure.

Maurice heard this and grinned, "Uhu, suuuure."

"Shut it."

Maurice burst out laughing.

* * *

"I told you, you'd be awesome." Rachel smiled at Fanny the next Tuesday morning.

Fanny shrugged indifferently, she'd been going to this class for only four days and everyone was already talking about her. Some haters were trying to make up mean rumors about how she was doing it, but those people were usually the ones that hadn't heard her yet.

"So, how's yer art thing going?" Sha asked suddenly.

Rachel shrugged, "Ok, I'm the best one there I guess, the teacher, Mrs. Handy, she want's me to enter my work in a young creators compitition...but I don't know."

"Go for it Rachel, I've seen yer art, it's incredible, kind of like a picture for the soul." The red-head smirked slyly.

Rachel laughed, "Yeh, ok, ok, I guess I deserve that one, but, I think maybe I will." She said falling in thought.

"Yeah ye should, later Rachel." Fanny waved to her as she stepped down her hall way to her singing class.

She actually began to feel lighter as she walked towards her class. It was a great feeling to know you were the best at something, suddenly she stopped her hand hovering right above the doors handle.

Singing, inside, and it was amazing, she knew that voice, that stupid, stupid voice. The only voice that ever got stuck in her head, she hated the owner of that voice. She wanted to walk in to interrupt him, but something inside just wouldn't let her. She just stood there like an idiot, listening, but trying to convince herself it was just so she could criticize him, but deep inside she knew there were ulterior reasons.

_And when you looked at me today_

_You just melted my heart away_

_Make me light_

_to dream of you all night_

_dream, to hold_

_your proud and bold_

_ but that's just how I like you_

_In every single way_

_That's how I want you to stay..._

_to stay that way..._

He sang, lowering his voice towards the end, perfectly.

Dreamy sighs were heard as an applause rang out and the teacher 'Bravo's' filled the room.

Fanny felt a lump in her throat, but it wasn't from jealousy it was from his soft singing, she hated him even more for that.

She shook her thoughts and entered the room gaining attention from everyone. She couldn't help noticing how That Boy brightened as she entered. She attempted to ignore it and went on to apologize for being late, then takeing her seat she suddenly thought..._I'm not **the** best..._

* * *

"Excellent class, you've all learned how to sing...but only few have learned how to sing from their heart and soul." Ms. Rings cast a knowing look towards Fanny and Patton, "Now before you go I have a special soul leaping treat. In One week, and one short week only, the school will be putting up a young people's talents show, and I want you all to consider what a soul fulfilling experience that would be. All may enter if they wish...but every teacher, soul guide, must pick her own special pair to symbolize their class. So I will make this a fair opportunity and draw the magical names from my hat of wonders." She pulled out a black felt top hat that was crammed with names.

She slowly mixed them up, very slowly, to raise suspense.

Everyone waite, all eyes transfixed on that hat...waiting...Fanny silently wished she could be picked.

Then after what seemed like forever Ms. Rings pulled out a paper. She opened it painstakingly slow as everyone held their breath.

"And the soul winner is...Ms. Fulbright and Mr. Drilovsky!" She shouted with more joy in her face then she realized, everyone groaned. Fanny's heart flopped over fifty times.

Both teens glanced at each other than at the exact same time they jumped up and slammed their hands on their desks.

"What!"

"I can't work with him/her"

"I don't even know him/her!"

"We don't like each other at all!"

Both yelled at the same time.

They glared at each other.

"Stop copying me!"

"Me, you stop!"

"Cut it out!"

"Stop it!"

Fanny growled and punched the boy in his gut to shut him up as he double over. Then she turned to Mrs. rings, "Ms. Rings, ye can't be serious, I hate this boy very much and I don't even know him...doesn't that mean anything? Trust me when I say, we cannot, will not, work together."

The pale woman eyed the begging Red head, "No, the spirits wanted this to be for a reason, you two have already proven that you have much in common. Now, all you have to do is create a soulful, beautiful, meaningful duet song, to perform for all the listening souls at the show in one week. Make it beautiful, like I know you can. One of you alone sings amazingly, but together, you will lift the souls of everyone on a cloud of silver misty music." She finished dramatically just as the bell rang.

"Dismissed."

All left, some exited, some angry, but none as red and horrified as those two teenagers that were forced to deal with each other.

Fanny glared at the, she shuddered, BOY, this could only lead to his death...oh great.

* * *

"No kidding? Your stuck together. What are you going to do? How are you going to do it?" Rachel asked astonished at the glum girl, Fanny just growled at her.

The Irish girl scowel darkened as she flipped her thick frizz back, "I don't know! I can't stand this! Why do all the stoopid stuff have ta happen ta me!" Fanny was near hysterics at the meer though of this up coming week.

"Yeah well, maybe if you cooperate, and... oh." Rachel stopped as her eyes trailed to something behind Fanny.

Fanny whirled around with a growl forming in her throat, her fists ready, her dangerous green eyes glared death at the tall figure.

Rachel stared.

Fanny growled,"What do ye want?!"

The boy scratched his head, "Um, I have to talk to you about _our_ assignment." His eye moved to Rachel.

She eyed him, she'd never actually talked to this boy before, only to that... egotistical... never mind. She scanned him, he looked a little nervous as he shuffled his feet. But he never let his eyes shift, they were always in contact. Rachel liked him instantly, then she smiled politely, Fanny was going to learn to like boys with this guy.

"Ok, well bye Fanny, I gotta go pick Harvey up from school, later!" She called as she ran down the hall.

Fanny scowled deeper, now she was left alone with this... _boy_... and she had to talk to him.

"So, um, Fanny right?"

"That's Ms. Fulbright ta ya!" She snapped.

"Whatever, look let's go to my house before we're locked in here." The boy said unwavering.

"What!" Fanny looked at him in disbelief, did this** idiot** seriously think that _she_ would go with _him_ to_ his_ house?! She didn't even want to_ look_ at him let alone go to his house! Has this moron lost his puny little mind.

"Yeh, I know what your thinking, and no, I haven't lost my puny little mind. I just have some stuff that we can use for the assignment."

Fanny glared at him, surprisingly he glared straight back. Then he turned and started to walk away, "You coming or not?!" He asked over his shoulder.

She was about to retort, not, but then a thought came into her mind... if she did cooperate this assignment would be over faster, fine, so be it, anything to get away from this moron, ANYTHING!

So she followed...

* * *

Neither said a word all the way there. All Fanny did was look at the surrounding, and to her horror they were familiar, to familiar, so familier that they reminded her of her street, and that looked like her house, and...oh crud.

He lived on the same street!

This thought was proven correct when he turned up a pretty pink flower lined drive way. It was a pretty reddish one story house.

It had a huge cream-colored garage door and a pointed roof above it. The door way had a canopied arch around it and a nice cylinder shaped pillar next to it with rose ivy climbing around it. There was a beautiful bay window with light curtains that she could see from the outside, and in front of each segment was a box of red, blue, and white flowers... not a bad living area.

Once he opened the door a fresh smell mixed with cookies and spruce trees scent hit her in the face. She inhaled, chocolate chips? Huh, his mother must be a perfect house wife, especially they way the living room was.

It was a spacious room with the bay window. The walls where a silky beige the floor was dark hard wood that had been polished so well it actually hurt her eyes to look at it. There was a soft shaggy rounded white rug in the middle and a black L shaped couch stretched across a wall and half another under the bay window. The walls held beautiful pictures of green landscapes or a water scapes.

There was a fresh painted vase full of real flowers in the middle of a hexagon shaped glass coffee table, the entier area screamed perfect.

She was

Not a speck of dust was to be seen. Right across the front door was a spiraled stair case and to the left was an arched door way, it was really nice. Fanny scoffed how could something so vile as a boy live in such a nice house?

She was so busy thinking she didn't realize the boy was talking to her until his hand waved in front of her face, "Huh?" She snapped out of it.

"I said, take a seat... do you want anything to drink?" He repeated.

She stared at him, manners, this boy had manners? She didn't even know boys knew what manners were.

"Um, sure, whatever." She fumbled not really knowing what to say. The situation was awkward enough.

"Be right back, sit, don't worry the couches won't bite you." He quipped and disappeared behind the arched door way.

Fanny took this time to slowly sit down and think. What was going to happen to her now, she was pretty sure things were going to get even more complicated than before, ugh, why can't she just go home and lock herself in her room forever? She hated her life.

She sat bolt upright she heard voices coming from where she presumed was the kitchen.

"No, No, you don't have to! Please, come on!" The boy's voice.

"Nonsense!" Another voice boomed.

In an instant and a shake Fanny gasped and jumped straight up.

In front of her was the biggest, hugest, giganticest - well you get it, he was A really, really big, Man, the biggest she had ever seen in her entire life. He had muscles the size of basketballs, his hands where as big as her waist. He was so tall he had to bend to get through the door way. He had a thick black mustache and thick black hair that was sweeped in a slicked back style. He had dark blue eyes just like the boy and a teasing twinkle in them. He flashed Fanny a big bold smile.

"Well, hello there!" He boomed in a voice that rang out like a gong.

Suddenly Fanny felt very small and pathetic, "Hi." She said so quietly and meekly, it surprised even her.

The man let out a hearty laugh that shook the walls, "Yep, she's definitely a keeper boy, be a good host and get the little girl a drink."

Fanny felt even smaller when he said 'little'. The boy, his face looked completely bewildered, maybe he wasn't use to Fanny's type of reaction for this man.

"Oh, how rude of me, You don't know who I am," He cleared his throat and took a deep bow, "General Patrick Drilovsky, at your service." He grinned and shook her hand with three fingers.

"And who might I have the pleasure of addressing?"

"Um... F... Fanny... Fulbright." She manage to choke out.

The man's face brightened, "NO! Really, why you wouldn't happen to be the daughter of Mr. Bob Fulbright would you?"

She nodded.

He laughed again, "Well, this is a treat, Your father and I are on the same bowling team, great striker he is, but a little on the skinny side. Ah, a great man nonetheless, I am honored." He bowed again, Fanny flushed in confusion, she heard a small groan from behind the man, this was really weird.

"Speaking on treats, would you like some chocolate chip cookies? Made them myself."

"Oh, yeah, sorry dad but um, " DAD! This giant was the boys Dad! Oh god, "We have to get going, a huge project to work on for school and stuff so yeah, see ya later." He said hurriedly and grabbed Fanny's hand much to her dismay and dragged her up the stairs to what she assumed was his room?!

The big man smiled as they left, "Ah, kids, they grow up so fast." And he wiped away a big tear then went back to the kitchen humming Daisy's.

* * *

Fanny snapped out of her surprise when the boy stuffed her in his room. She turned to protest loudly, but got stuck on the décor.

It was a rather large room. It had army green wall and a black marble tiled floor. The bed was a rounded wall bed on the left side. On the right was a huge black vanity and mirror. Next to that was a one door closet. The floor was shiny and everything was neat and clean. The room had a fresh smell to it, it wasn't how she pictured a boy's room to be, her brothers room were never clean.

But that's not what stopped her.

There were shelves lined on the wall, some contained books, some contained... CD's and the last one had a beautifully carved mahogany colored guitar!

He had a radio and Ipod lying on his dresser. Posters of bands she'd loved forever hung on his walls, every type of music stretched across a mall portable piano in the corner of his room next to his bed. Basically it was a music lover heave.

"Wow..." She breathed involuntarily.

Good thing she didn't turn and look at him at that moment, or else she would have seen the triumphant smirk he couldn't keep back.

"So... this is my room." He started casually and jumped in a black computer swivel chair. He pushed back with his foot and went rolling backwards stopping right at his computer black desk, "Pull up a, uh, bag." He motioned to one of the huge army green colored beanie bags in the other corner.

She made a face as she slowly came back to her normal self, "Um..."

"Ok, stand, you don't have to sit, now where were those... Aha!" He scrolled down a list of files in his computer and clicked one called 'Created', "Ok, so these are a bunch of unfinished music pieces I'VE recoreded form various places. I figured we could throw some of them together in a whole and then come up with a song." He turned to look at her and see her reaction.

Fanny didn't move or blink. She just stood there in the middle of the room feeling very out of place, and just plain wrong. How did she end up in a _BOYS_ room?

He must have known what she was thinking because he sighed and leaned back tiredly, "Listen Fanny..." She glared at him, "Uh, Ms. Fulbright," He rolled his eyes and stood up and rubbed his temples, "Look,_ Fanny,_ This is way to... Complicated, how about we call a truce and just work together to get this over with?" He held out his hand.

Fanny glared at it. No, this boy wasn't worth that big of a leap, even if it did get over with it faster, she wasn't going to let him think that idea was his. "No. I don't call truces with idiots. I'll do the assignment, but on my terms. I don't care if ye help or not, but I'm gonna get a good grade, yer just a thorn in my way." She said stiffly, opening the door she threw him one last glare, "Good bye." She spat and slammed the door on her way out.

Patton sighed and fell back in his chair with a groan, why was this girl so difficult, it was like everything she had to prove tougher in, like it was a competition of brains... no, who was the better sex. Ugh! This was not going to be easy that was for sure.

* * *

Fanny bid Mr. Dirlovsky a polite good-bye and headed down the street to her own house. Crud, he really did live on the same street, not only that he was only four houses away from her's! This would make avoiding him harder.

She wasn't going to deal with him, no way. She was going to prove that she didn't need a partner to complete this assignment. No she could do it on her own, she didn't need that stupid boy.

She burst into her house, waved at Shaunie who was sitting in the living room making a car model and stomped to her room.

She threw herself across her bed with a loud groan, things couldn't get any worse than this.

Just then her mother came rushing into her room.

"Fanny-Pants!" She said red-faced and a little out of breath, "Which one?" She asked hurriedly as she held up two pieces of fabric, "The mauve or maroon?"

Fanny blinked,"Um, maroon, um, why Mum?" She sat up on her elbow.

Her mother looked at her, "Oh, didn't I tell ya Fanny-Pants? No, must have slipped my mind, but I have been asked by my charity group ta put on this years donation ball! It's going ta be so excitin'!" Her mother squealed.

Fanny blinked again, "Ok?"

"And I am going to hold it at a nice, Mr. um, hold on I know his name, Mr. Drinkon, I belive his name is, he's part of my charity group as well and he has a really big home and he's willin' ta let me host the ball there! And I need everything ta be perfect, so, are a gonna help me?"

Her mother looked at her with big puppy dog eyes.

Fanny sighed she hated it when her mother did that, "Sure, Mum I'll help.

Mrs. Fulbright instantly brightened, "Wonderful, now, we have a thousand things ta do, first we have ta pick a caterer, then decorator, oh, and of course we have ta buy yer brother suits," Her mother began ranting on as she headed out of the door, "Oh yes and ye'll need a pretty little dress ta wear, Oh it'll be so grand!"

Fanny laughed at her mothers excitement, then suddenly her laugh got stuck in her throat... Pretty... little... dress... For her?!

Oh no, knowing her mother it would be something beyond frilly and girly! She jumped up and ran out of her room, "Mum Wait! I'll help pick out my dress! Please!"


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N) Not much to say today except that I am dead tired... you know what I'm going to take a nap right no- *head falls on keyboard and begins to snore LOUDLY*_

_Disclaimer: How can I disclaim? I'm asleep, remember._

* * *

"Ugh, do I have to wear this annoying thing mom?" Paddy whined pulling at his yellow tie.

"Yes ya do, now, stop fidgeting and let's go in." His mother grabbed his and Shaunie's hands and pulled them out of the car.

"Come on boy's it'll be fun," Their father said with a smile, he too was wearing a perfectly pressed black suit and blue tie, "Your mother has worked hard to put this thing together and you will appreciate it now hustle. Fanny, come out!"

Fanny shook her head furiously inside the car, "No! No way am I comin' out in this... thing!" Fanny snapped rudely.

Mr. Fulbright rolled his eyes, "Fanny, it can't be that bad. Now get out." He said loudly.

Mr. Fulbright rarely talked to his daughter like this, and if he did that meant he meant business. Fanny sighed in defeat and slowly stepped out of the car.

First a silver heel then a shimmering green skirt then the rest of the gorgeous girl appeared.

Fanny scowled as her mother smiled proudly, "Oh, Fanny-Pants, ya look absolutely beautiful, come on now, ye'll be the bell of the ball, I know."

Fanny was to busy pulling at her tight dress to figure out what her mother meant as she dragged her by the arm inside.

Her mother didn't pick anything frilly, or puffy, or, nutty. No, she decided to go for a more... mature look. Fanny hated mature, even more than frilly.

It showed of way to much of her.

She was fitted into a tight halter dress, the bottom stopped at her knees and went in a wavy style all the way down in the back like a train. It was entirely dark green and covered in sparkles.

She was forced into silver two-inch heels because she couldn't balance on anything higher, and her mother had all but glued some soft natural makeup on her freckled face. But she hated the fact that her slim, white, freckled shoulders showed to the whole world. The dress was topless, and at first her father objected but her mother argued that she was old enough for that now.

So that was how she was stuck, she did look beautiful, but she didn't want it, her poofy red hair was combed back and put into a thick red side braid with some light silver glitter. She had on her mothers favorite golden loop earings and a couple of golden bangles around her wrists... she hated it all.

Her brothers snickered at her discomfort, until their mother forced them into ironed suits and tight ties, then it was Fanny's turn to snicker.

So there she was, in front of a huge mansion, that belonged to someone she didn't even know, being dragged into the blindingly bright party area by her mother.

"Wow!" Her brothers breathed, Wow, indeed.

As soon as they entered they were greeted by a huge ball room, a gigantic chandeliers with a million of shimmering crystals hung in the middle of the pointed ceiling. The walls and a grand marble stair case had gold, silver, and red streamers and glitter all over them. The room was full of well dressed people and children. Tables with thousands of good-looking things to eat adorned the edges of the room and a string band was playing a soft melody under the huge indoor balcony.

Everything sparkled and shone, "Wow, hon, you really out did your self this time!" Mr. Fulbright congratulated his wife.

Mrs. Fulbright giggled happily and kissed him, while the children gagged.

"Ok, now children, what ever ya do, be on yer best behavior... OR ELES." Their mother glared at them warningly.

All the children nodded quickly and watched as both parents walked towards a group of their boring adult friend, arm in arm.

Fanny groaned, "Ugh, ok, so I guess I'll have ta watch ya two bozos, now don't do anything stoopid or I'll-" Fanny turned, where her brothers were supposed to be was an empty space.

She cursed under her breath and stalked towards a snack table, well... she stalked as best she could with her heels on.

"Stoopid pieces of junk!" She hissed at her shoes.

She quickly checked if anyone was watching, nobody, then she stuffed a whole cracker in her mouth and chewed noisily. She poured her self some punch and gulped the dry cracker down. Ok, so the food was ok... but still, she couldn't forget about this revolting dress.

Slowly, as she chewed on crackers, punch and cheese, she began to relax. Then a tap came on her bare shoulder. She tensed and clenched her fists, ready to punch the living day lights out of whoever was bothering her.

She turned tightly, her scowl dissolved instantly, "Rachel?" She asked in surprise.

Rachel stood there in a beautiful, glittery, light blue, one sleeved, trumpet dress. Her golden hair was made up in a curled bun on top of her head, and a few strands of hair fell around strategically framing her face. She had on linked heart silver earings with stunning deep blue sapphires in each, a matching choker hung around her slim neck and at least twenty, thin, jingling, blue bangles hung on each of her slim wrists.

She had a bit of light blue and white glitter around her eyes and in her hair. She smiled at Fanny, "Wow, you look so pretty Fanny!" She exclaimed looking at her friends self hated dress.

She scoffed, "Yeah, pretty like a hairy butt. But look at you... why are you here?"

The beautiful blond girl shrugged her bare shoulders, "Apparently my mom is in the same charity group... she said I had to come, why? I don't have a clue."

"Tell me about it. Do you have any idea whose house this is?"

Rachel shook her head, the light bounced off her glittered hair, "Nope... but it sure is a big place... hey, wanna check it out?"

Fanny raised a red brow at her friend, she must really be bored. Fanny hadn't known Rachel all that long, but she knew enough to know that her friend wasn't the get into trouble type... "Ok."

So they went.

To bad they didn't know what they would run into.

* * *

"Come on, we'd better get back." Rachel said after the girls exited the huge bedroom they just entered.

"Wait, we haven't seen that hall yet." Fanny called her voice echoed in the huge corridor.

"Fanny, we haven't seen at least a hundred halls yet, we have to go, come on." Rachel tugged at her friend's arm.

"Hey, yer the one who wanted to 'explore', remember?" Fanny reminded as she wiggled her arm free.

Rachel rolled her sparkling brown eyes, Yes she remembered, but that decision was made recklessly due to boredom, now the weight of how wrong it was to take your own private tour of someone elses house was dropping on her.

"Fanny, let's go!" She said it so firmly Fanny actually sighed and complied.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming."

So they went back to the shinning ball.

Fanny gagged, people were seemingly multiplying and now more than half were dancing to a sappy slow song, "Why do people waste their time on romance junk?" Fanny asked disgusted.

Rachel shrugged, "Dunno, maybe they just like it... or maybe the guys they have aren't stupid, idiotic, arrogant, JERKS, that think their better than everyone and chase you to wear you down because they refuse to take 'NO' for an answer AND-" Rachel stopped mid rant, her eyes slid over slowly and glanced at Fanny, who was looking at her like she'd lost her mind.

Rachel, laughed sheepishly, "Hehehe, um, I mean... I don't know... um... oh look! Cake!" She skipped away to avoid Fanny's questioning eyes.

Fanny shook her head, ooookaay, um, moving on. She followed Rachel expecting her to be stuffing her face to further avoid the situation. But instead her friend was staring at something narrow eyed in the distance. Fanny followed her gaze... all the way to... A crowded group.

Girls in overly done outfits were crowding around, Fanny gasped, oh no, not them, anyone but them, please... a few girls moved out-of-the-way revealing a clear shot of... them.

Fanny instantly scowled, at that instant THAT boy's eyes drifted in her direction. In a second he straightened, his eyes widening like saucers. He whispered something to his taller dark-skinned friend and rushed away in the opposite direction.

Fanny smirked triumphantly, Hah, he was scared of her, perfect. Finely, it's about time that idiot grew a brain.

Rachel shook her head, "I don't get why so many girls like them... well maybe I do... those two are kind of cute... but still, their not worth stalking."

Fanny stared at her friend like she'd grown a second head or something. Then she slowly turned back to the other two... cute? Where did she see that?

Suddenly, a choking noise was heard from next to her. Fanny turned and saw Rachel coughing up the cake bite she just ate.

"What's wrong Rachel?" She asked thumping her choking friends back.

"N-Nooo... nothing." She coughed attempting to straighten.

Fanny raised eyebrow, nothing her high heel, what did she see that... oh.

Fanny found the cause of her friends strife. A tall blond boy in a black suit. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and an undone tie hanging around his neck. A crystal glass of red punch dangling lazily between his fingers. A positively bored look etched on his face as he ignored his admirers.

What was wrong with this picture? This boy, more than all of them, liked to bask in his mindless admirers. But not this time... he actually looked like he wanted to get rid of them.

Rachel instantly turned around, "Come on Fanny, I don't want him to see us. I really don't feel like being bugged right now."

Too late.

Chad's bright blue eyes somehow found their way to Rachel. Bam, he brightened instantly, why? Neither girl cared to figure out the answer to that one.

Both turned and tried to walk away but too many people were in front of them, making it easy for Chad to catch up.

"Hey girl." He greeted in a silky smooth voice.

Rachel groaned, Fanny glared daggers at him.

"Listen, jerk Leave my friend alone. Can't ya just take no for an answer, buzz off before I-"

Rachel cut her off, it was no use. Jerk-face wouldn't understand. She let out an exasperated sigh, "What are you doing here Dixon?" She asked icily.

He raise an eyebrow at her, he opened his mouth to respond when a tall man with brown hair came prancing up, "Chad, son, you didn't tell me you had such pretty girls in your company."

Rachel flushed, Fanny frowned.

"Yeah um I... well... um... " Chad rubbed the back of his neck.

The man slapped him heartily on he back, "Oh, ho, well, welcome girls, I am Mr. Dixon, welcome to my humble home." He bowed deeply.

Rachel gapped. She tried, really she did, but somehow she couldn't keep from looking, her eyes clicked with Chad's. A smug grin was plastered all over his perfect face... perfect? Where the heck did that come from?

She shook it off as Mr. Dixon turned with a wave and left.

She wanted to get away, to run...

"Did I mention this was MY, house?" He smirked at her.

Rachel slapped her hand on her forehead, Fanny snapped her fingers at him and guided her flushed friend away, "Jerk." She flung over her bare shoulder.

She ignored his triumphant snicker as they walked away. Least she kill him out of rage that very instant.

But that little escapade was nothing compared to what was going to happen next.

* * *

"I'm going to do... what?!" Fanny yelled angrily at her mother.

Mrs. Fulbright smiled at her daughter.

"Yer going ta perform a song for the charity ball."

"Oh yes, and Rachel, sweetheart, will play the piano. She's a Beethoven in the making." The tall, elegant, slim blond woman next to Fanny's mother cut in excitedly.

Rachel and Fanny looked at each other confused. Rachel shrugged meaning to say, 'That's parents for you'.

Fanny sighed angrily, "But Mum, don't ya think I would have liked ta know about MY performance?"

Her mother shook her head, "I would have told ya sooner, but ya know how busy I've gotten with this whole thing and... please Fanny-Pants, for me?" Her mother pouted cutely.

A loud groan of defeat escaped Fanny's lips, she hated it when her mother begged, "Ok... Fine... but I don't know what to sing and... wait... I got it!" Fanny's eyes lit up with a song she just remembered.

"Excellent, just tell Rachel the tune and she'll play it like heaven for you. Now go on girls, your on." Mrs. McKenzie shooed them on the stage.

Fanny and Rachel climbed up the short marble steps. People were all crowded around whispering, but when the girls stepped up all went silent. Suddenly Fanny felt nervous. Her palms began to sweat, her breath became slightly uneven. She'd sung in front of people before... but not THIS many... and most were grown ups. She gulped, scared as her eyes scanned the crowd for her family's faces.

A light hand on her shoulder startled her. She turned to see Rachel's concerned face, she leaned forward and whispered in Fanny's ear, "You'll do awesome, don't worry."

Fanny nodded shakily, then quietly whispered the tune to Rachel. The blond nodded and took her seat, gracefully, at the beautifully carved grand piano behind them.

Fanny took a deep breath and stepped up to the waiting mic, "Um... This is a song... I... I wrote and... I'd like ta try it out for this... wonderful event." She gulped and cleared her throat again.

Then she took another deep breath and let her voice flow from her throat like fresh clear water to the anticipating listeners.

_Life_

She began low and quiet, holding this note long and lingering into softness, making chills appear on the listeners already.

_What is life_

She held the note again.

_It's more than the eye can see_

_more valuable than silver or gold_

_it can be warm or cold_

_Life, no matter who you are_

_life's like a star_

Another soft lingering syllable.

_Like a grey cloud with a silver lining_

_like the golden sun in hi-ding_

_Life can be bright or dull_

_Cruel, or beau-ti-ful_

There her voice softened as she signaled Rachel to quicken the tempo

Rachel's fingers danced across the keyboard delicately as Fanny burst into the other line.

_Life's the roads you take_

_The right or a mistake_

_Loving, living, always forgiving_

Her voice rang out, reaching all the corners of the huge decorated ball room. Everyone's breath was taken as her beautiful voice reached perfect high pitch_._

_then there's some rain_

_where things might never be the same_

She flipped her red hair and felt her voice come from her soul as she sang higher yet in deep tone

_going through the dark til' you reach the light_

_Wishing for it to end, never feeling right._

_But life will go on_

Slowly, she signaled Rachel to slow the tempo as her voice lowered into a crystal soft ring.

_It's just like a grey cloud with a silver lining_

_Like the dark sky with the stars in hi-ding_

_There's always gonna be a light_

_Even if it's all as black as night_

Once again, she let her voice linger on the last sound

_because life goes on for eter-nity_

_Life's more than the eyes can see_

She highered her voice and dropped it perfectly

_Life_

Goosebumps formed on the opened mouthed crowd

_Life_

_Is_

_Life_

_The life of you and me..._

The last word glittered of off her lips as she sang it to the end. Rachel tapped a few more lingering notes before, she too, reached the end.

Then, breath taken silence.

Nobody moved, nobody said anything, then slowly, on person regained mind function and clapped then in an uproar everyone else every body was cheering and shouting and clapping.

"Bravo!"

"Wonderful!"

"I've never heard anything more beautiful!"

"Those girls are angels sent from heaven!"

"We aren't worthy!"

"Wow!"

"Amazing!"

Both girls took a bow and flushed happily as they stepped down from the stage, instantly they were bombarded by people with questions and phrases spilling from their mouths.

"Wow," Rachel whispered to Fanny.

Fanny said nothing, she was too happy to speak all she did was smile so wide it hurt.

Her mother was yelling her name squirming through the crowd, "Fanny, honey that was beautiful, just like ya. I knew ya could do it!" She gave her talented daughter a huge hug as Rachel family did the same.

Fanny was sure she wasn't going to forget this night... for all the right reasons.

* * *

But of course nothing good can ever last to long.

The party was still on for another three hours before donations were to be collected. So after the din had quieted, Fanny and Rachel found a nice quiet corner next to a snack table.

"Phew, that was... something." Rachel laughed her cheeks a pretty pink.

"Yeah... but it was so worth it. I think I am finally startin' to live my dream." Fanny's eyes sparkled happily.

"Yeah, what dream is that?" A deep attracting voice said behind them.

Both girls jumped up to their feet and turned surprised. In a split second Fanny's smile turned into a scowl as she glared at the speaker. Patton was there leaning against the cream-colored wall in his dapper dark blue suit, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Like I'm gonna tell ye!" She retorted.

He shook his dark head, "You don't have to, I think I can guess." He straightened and walked towards her, she took one step back, but only one! She didn't want to let him think she was intimidated.

In a short second he leaned down to her ear, Fanny's breath hitched as a unfamiliar feeling crept through her body, "You were incredible." He whispered in her ear quietly, his warm breath stirring her red curls that loosened and sending a very strange shiver down her spine.

He backed away a lopsided smile on his face, then jamming his hands in his shirts pockets he walked away towards another snack table.

Fanny just stood there, frozen... what. Just. Happened?

A hand waved in front of her face, "Huh?"

"I said, Fanny are you ok?"

"Oh... yeah... did ya see... that?" Fanny asked nervously.

Rachel nodded, "Um, yeah, kind of weird." But as she said this she averted her eyes. Fanny thought she saw a hint of amusement in them, but she shook the thought.

"I swear... One of these days... I'll kill him!" She swore under her breath.

"Um, maybe you should, never mind." Rachel sighed and put an arm around Fanny's shoulders, "Come on Fanny, let's go." She steered her friend to another farther snack table.

Fanny was silent in thought the entire time, feeling woozy and sick to her stomach. Why did she feel so tight and jumpy inside? She'd never felt this before... and she was pretty sure she didn't like it.

* * *

Fanny felt horrible through the rest of the night.

She didn't see that dark haired jerk for the rest of the night... and she wanted to keep it that way, well, she hoped to keep it that way until her parents came up to her, with a huge hulking man beside them.

Fanny tried to walk away and avoid them but...

"Oh Fanny, there you are, we'd like you to meet Mr. Drilovsky!" Her mother chirped.

"Yes, he's in my bowling team, quite the bowler, he's also a retired solider." Her father added.

The man grinned at her, "Oh, we've met before, this lovely daughter of yours was at my house the other day working on a project with my son."

She wanted to punch the guy for that one, even if he did look like he could squish her with one thumb.

Her mother raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh really, how wonderful, what's the project honey?"

Her father nodded, a slightly worried look on his face.

Though Fanny couldn't understand why.

"Um... we were assigned together to make a song and tune... from scratch but... I don't want-"

"Oh, for that beautiful talents show yer school is having next week. That's perfect, I can't wait to see what ya youngsters come up with." Her mother smiled proudly and lead both men away to a snack table.

Fanny just stood there, flabbergasted, next week! She only had one week to make up an entire song, lyrics and tune! How the heck was she supposed to... oh man... she'd have to go work with... HIM... but... oh man...

* * *

RING, RING, RING!

Fanny moaned and flipped over, slamming her alarm clock shut. She hated that thing.

She slowly rolled out of bed onto the floor. The coldness always woke her up so she'd be able to get up.

But this time it was taking a lot longer the usual, last night went very late. The party finally ended after they collected over fifteen thousand dollars for the charity... of what ever her mother was doing it for. She hadn't really paid attention to that part.

Then the nice memory of her first public performance came to mind, then that revolting memory with that boy, that boy... oh dang it... she only had six days to come up with the project. She had to find him today... even if it did go against all her pride and way of life.

Slowly she stood up and stumbled to her closet, _morning rituals, here I come..._

* * *

In half an hour Fanny was washed dressed and fed.

She hugged her parents and headed out the door, the sun shining annoyingly bright in her face.

She trudged down the sidewalk and waited to cross the street to the boys house.

Absently she wondered if her attire was ok... though why she refused to know.

She had picked out a white T-shirt that hugged her curves. It had silver rhinestone around the sleeves and the words 'Kiss me, I'm Irish' on it green bold letters with a four-leaf clover printed next to it.

A silver belt with green rhinestone hung loosely around her hips, she chose to wear tight dark green skinny jeans today with her favorite pair of with knee-high, flat heeled, boots. She liked her combat boots better but... for some reason these boots just spoke to her today. She threw on a sparkling green headband in her unruly hair just for something to keep it out of her face... no makeup, not after last night.

Huh, maybe she just wanted to be presentable when his father answered the door, yeah that's it, that had to be it, there was no other reason... no other reason at all...

She crossed the street, taking a deep breath she slowly knocked on the door.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Ok nobody's home, she turned and tried to leave but the door swung opened just at that moment. Fanny cursed and put on a fake smile.

"Um, hello Mr. Dr..." The word sounded strange on her tongue, "Drilovsky... Is-is..." She searched her mind for the boys name... what was it... what was it? Oh for the love of, "Yer son home?"

The man gave her a bright smile as he wiped his beefy hands on his... pink apron?

"No, he just left with his friend, the skate park down the block I think, why?" He asked raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Fanny just shrugged, "Project stuff, um, well ok, thank good-bye." And she turned as he waved back.

Ok... so maybe she'd have to suck up even more pride to go LOOK for him. Why did she even need him for, so what if she failed, big deal... but this could be a very important turning point in her career, she knew for a fact that Brittany, in her singing class, had a parent that was a record company owner... no doubt he'd come to hear his daughter sing, she hadn't thought of that until Rachel told her yesterday... Ugh, fine, the skate park it was. She'd have to go find him if her dream was ever going to move forward.

Ugh, if only things could be simple...

* * *

_There you have it, now... do whatever you're gonna do, I, on the other hand, am going BACK to bed. Adios!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N) Well here it is my adoring fans! Man, I feel awesome, twelve reviews and only five chapters! Dude, I've never had so many for so few chapters. This story is turning out even more cool then I thought it would... and I almost didn't publish it! But I did, so have fun!_

_Disclaimer: do not own the KND._

* * *

Ok, there he was...

There they all were... from one to four... great, now she had to deal with the stupid boy in front of his stupid friends. She let out an angry sigh. Then sucking in her gut she stepped past the black metal bar gates and into the coarse asphalt that was made for skating.

All the boys and a few she didn't know were skating, either on boards or blades. All were noisy and obnoxious. Fanny wrinkled her freckled nose in distaste, she hated her life.

Slowly she made her way to a wooden worn bench and waited for something.

But nothing happened.

She had no idea how to approach some boy she didn't even know. So this could be a problem, well it was, as she was almost ready to turn and leave, but then the dark boy noticed and stopped in mid ramp run.

He pointed in her direction, Fanny tensed as his friends all turned to look too.

She cleared her throat, than to her horror her feet started moving forward, all the way to the ramp where, that BOY was.

He stared at her in surprise. Fanny tried to glare but for some reason it was hard she began noticing all the little things she should never notice.

Like how his thick, shaggy, ebony locks shone under the morning sun. And what he was wearing, an army green jersey with the number 60 in bold white letter, ripped at the knees black jeans, those orange fingerless gloves he always wore, and that light blue baseball cap backwards, he wore that a lot too... why the heck was she noticing this?!

"Um, Hello!" His voice cut into her thoughts.

"Huh?" She really had to stop doing that.

"I asked what are you doing here?" He seemingly repeated.

She scowled, how dare he ask her like that, "I, nothing... I was just um, nothing!" She yelled and stomped away, ignoring the soft snickers from his friends.

Stupid, idiotic boys!

She growled and headed for the exit, running into someone on her way.

"Oomph!"

She rubbed her head, "Hey watch where yer... oh Rachel, what are ya doin' here?"

Rachel laughed, "We really have to stop running into each other like this." She joked rubbing her head.

Fanny shrugged, not really in the mood.

"UM, OK I'll bite, what happened... something tells me you don't want to be here." Rachel observed.

"Yeah well, what am I gonna do Rachel?!" She shouted suddenly, "I have only 6 days until my project is due... and I can't get that stoopid boy ta work with... ugh!"

Rachel tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Well..." She drawled in thought, "Maybe you're just too, um, no offense by this but, maybe your just to prideful to stifle any of it and ask him or," She continued quickly, "Too shy, whether you want to admit it or not."

Fanny groaned, "This isn't helping."

"Ok, ok maybe I can he - wait a minute! He's here, that would mean, are... the, um, others here too?" Rachel's demeanor changed suddenly.

A red eyebrow rose at this, "Yes, why?"

Rachel slapped her forehead, "Ugh, of all the days for this idiot to want to come here! It had to be the day when my-"

"Hey Rachel! Guess what?! I found a quarter, can we stop for ice cream on the way home?!" A skinny red-brown haired boy with light green eyes and a blue jersey called out from behind the blond girl.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, sure Harvey, um, how about we just go buy ice cream... right now, and come to the park another day, huh?" She looked eagerly at the boy.

He just raise an eye brow at her, " No, I think I want to go skating, to practice my kick flips, you know."

A loud groan in protest came from Rachel, Fanny looked between the two, confused, " Who's this?" She asked scratching her head, and why was Rachel hanging out with him, a boy? And a twiggy one too.

The boys attention was caught suddenly by the bright red-head, his face brightened mischievously, "Hey! Your Paddy's sister, Fanny! The mega boy hater that can sing like a rock star!" Rachel slapped him upside his head.

Fanny felt a strange burst of pride, even though she was usually insulted when a boy talked to her at all, "Um, and he is?"

"Fanny, this is my incredibly annoying little fourteen year old brother, that I want to kill right now." Rachel glared at him, he stuck his tongue out at her childishly and zipped into the park.

"UGH, I can't go in there. Why does everything have to be so... so..."

"Complicated?" Fanny finished for her, knowing exactly what her friend was feeling.

She nodded, "Yeah." Then with a deep breath, "Well, let's get this over with."

Fanny scrunched her nose cutely, "I am not going in there again." She stated firmly and turned around to leave.

There was no way she'd be embarrassed in front of all those idiots twice in one day.

Rachel grabbed her arm, "Wait! Fanny, you can't leave me, please, if your around I have a better way to ignore the... jerk." Rachel begged.

Fanny was surprised, so that's why Rachel was so reluctant to go in. Should have guessed. Fanny sighed, was it worth the embarrassment to help her friend? She looked at Rachel's determent face,"Ok, fine, but ya have ta help get the idiot back into our project."

"Deal." Rachel smiled and led the way in.

Fanny sighed.

Why did she always get into these messes?

* * *

Back and forth. Back and forth.

How did these morons not get tired of this?

Fanny just sat there, her arms and legs crossed, in a bored fashion, as Rachel attempted to ignore it all behind a book.

So far, no boys had bothered them, well with the exception of Rachel's little brother anyway. Slowly, unaware of it, Fanny's eye lids began to feel heavy, slowly her mind began to black out, quietness settled then...

"I SAID BACK OFF!"

Fanny jumped, startled and fell off the side of the bench. She sat up rubbing her butt and glared at the intruder.

Chad had Rachel trapped between his arms on either side of her shoulders on the bench, a playful smirk etched on his face, "Woah, spicy much." He chuckled as Rachel looked ready to spit at him, He leaned closer, "That's just how I like them... spicy, and hot." He licked his lips with a mischievous twinkle in his electric blue eyes.

Fanny snapped up and sent a punch right in his arm. Chad glared at her as if she was an idiot that dared touch him, "Can I help you?" He asked in mock politeness.

Fanny growled and then something snapped, she had held in too much already. It wasn't really because of Dixon. No, she knew she was just using this situation to vent all the anger and frustration she'd been holding for, a long time. But she didn't really care at the moment.

She pounced on him, he, not expecting the force of the impact, flew backwards, she kicked and punched, cursed and screamed ear-splitting screams, until everyone in that area and from across the street was watching. Some in amusement, some in surprise, others in fear for the boy's life.

"YOU DISGUSTING, REVOLTING, IDIOTIC, NASTY, STOOPID, MORONIC, BOY!" She screamed.

Chad was under her pounding fist and trying to hold her at bay without hurting her, "Get this crazy girl off of me!" He yelled out to anyone.

Fanny barely heard a voice that was trying to talk to her and pull her off, "Fanny get off, it's not him your mad at, you know it isn't. Fanny!"

But Fanny didn't care. She just kept on attacking.

Suddenly she felt strong arms loop around her small waist and yank her off with on quick jerk.

Fanny's eyes widened in horror and disbelief instantly they saw burning fire-red. She thrashed and screamed trying to break free from the iron like grip. It wouldn't loosen, if anything, it tightened... so close she could feel the body's rippling muscles underneath the clothing and the warm body heat. She could hear the heart beating faster than her adrenalin pumped one.

"LET GO!" She hollered.

"Calm down." A soothing, deep, yet firm voice said in her ear.

Fanny, knew whose voice that was but she was in too much rage to care, she was going to kill them all anyway.

She tried and tried, but she couldn't get out, the voice kept talking to her, slowly, she became aware of all the frightened faces at the park... Rachel's, her little brothers... some old lady... The voice kept talking to her like she was some savage beast that it was trying to sooth and it was working.

Slowly she calmed down, the redness melted away, her anger and frustration went with it, slowly the grip around her loosened, then without realizing how much energy she used up her knees buckled and she slid to the floor. Firm hands held her shoulders. Then lifted her up, She was vaguely aware of voices talking.

"I should take her home."

"No, I will, she'll probably kill me anyway."

"Are you-"

"Yeah... see you guys later."

"Dude, that chic is nuts!"

"You said it man... kinda cool nuts though."

"Tell that to my jaw," A crack, "Ooooow!"

"Humph, that's what you get jerk."

"Come on Rach, I was just kidding."

"Go f-

The voices dimmed, as she was led away from the perimeter, all her mind could register was... _I Really am nuts. A nuts animal... a crazy, nuts, beast... that's what they get for making me mad._

* * *

Patton took a deep breath as he led Fanny down the road and across the street to her own house, yes, he knew where she lived, kind of hard to not know. He felt her tense as her senses slowly cleared from her rampage. He braced himself for something to hurt as she shook out of his grasp and glared at him evilly.

"You..."

He slipped into calm mode, to cover up his uneasiness, "Yah, um, me?" What else was there to say?

She narrowed her eyes, "You..." a small growl came from her throat.

He let out an annoyed sigh. Was she going to get this over with or what?

"Listen, I'm sorry if I... Well I'm not even sure what I did but-" A loud smack stopped his words.

It took a split second to realize his arm was stinging, really badly, he looked at it, red.

Fanny stood there glaring, not the least bit guilty about what she just did.

"Ok, I'm out, bye, don't expect to see me later." He scoffed, just as he turned around to leave his eyes darted across her face for a mere second a look was passing just at that second. What was it? Ha, who cared, not him, no way. This girl was nuts! Definitely not his type.

Then, a soft hand fell on his arm, her touch was so gentle that it threw him way off, not the fact that she was touching him in the first place. It surprised him so much, so much that he lost his balance and fell down the low small front steps and landed in the large side pot of petunias.

Fanny blinked, what was wrong with this moron?

He sat there in the dirt, a look of surprise that matched hers, "Uh, sorry?" He tried to stand up but kept falling back in, these pots sure were... pot-y?

Fanny snapped out of it and resumed her mind, what she was about to say was going to need a lot of mental power, "Listen, um..." What was his name again?

"Patton... Drilovsky."

"Huh?"

"My name? Duh."

"Oh, Right, um, Drilovsky-"

"Patton, call me Patton." He interrupted again making her nerves crack.

He tried to get up again, not working.

She took another deep breath, "Shut up and listen. This project thing, It's almost due, and I have decided, with pain staking thinking, that we should put this... ugh, we should just work together and just finish it ok." She finished quickly trying to get it out of her mouth before she chickened out.

Patton stopped trying to get out of the pot and blinked at her in surprise, "You, Are you sure you won't just kill me when I'm not looking?" He said, not joking at all.

She growled and huffed at him, "Don't tempt me moron. No, I just want ta get this over with so I don't ever have ta deal with ya again."

He thought for a second, then slowly nodded, "Um, fine, but you think you could help me out of this thing first?" He asked sheepishly.

She blinked at him like he was an idiot... which he was, then sighing in defeat she stepped down the steps and reached her arms out, bracing herself for the grossness to come.

He took hold of her arms and held tight. She pulled back putting all her weight into it.

"Hey, I'm not that fat." He complained.

She threw him a threatening look as she pulled harder... why was she doing this again?

1

2

3...

Pop!

He flew out with a yell as she fell backwards into the flower bed. He tried to stop but the force sent him down on top of her.

Fanny gasped in horror. He tried to stand up on his hands, shaking his head. She kicked him, "Get off of me ya idiot!" She growled.

"I'm trying!" He hollered back, she wasn't making it easy with her struggling.

Finally he stood up and pulled her up with him, she tripped and fell into his opened arms.

He couldn't help letting out a small chuckle as she looked up from his shirt. She looked small and freckled, scared... and completely adorable at the same time. Nothing like the terrifying beast she could be and was before. He smiled as she pushed back and stood up dusting... invisible germs off?

"Um, so see you tomorrow. At 10:30, I've got a music piece that even you might like." He waved off as if nothing uncomfortable had just happened.

Fanny didn't answer she ignored him and stomped up the front steps and slammed the door closed. Patton stood there a second longer his smile still on his face, he shook his head, this was definitely going to be... Interesting.

* * *

Fanny looked through the curtain waiting until he turned and left. Then she let out a sigh of relief and fell into the comfortable couches in the spacious lemon scented living room.

"Phew, that was way ta strange." She groaned, now she had to deal with him. Tomorrow, great.

"Hey Fanny!"

Fanny jumped with a squeak and fell on the ground, hard. She heard snickers and looked up rubbing her head crossly, "What ya maggots?!" She snapped.

Paddy's eyes twinkled evilly, "Soooooo, who's your new..." He looked from side to side, Shaunie did the same, trying to suppress giggles, "BOYFRIEND!" They yelled in unison.

Fanny popped, "WHAT!" She jumped up and began chasing the two stupid brothers around the house, aiming to strangle them, while they laughed and teased her with their stupidness.

Yep... this was definitely going to be interesting...

* * *

"So your going to his house today?" Rachel asked the next day. She flipped her long shiny blond hair over her shoulder.

"Yes, unfortunately, But I just want ta get this over with that's all." Fanny grouched slamming her locker shut.

Rachel straightened her new tiger-striped vest over her white T-shirt and blue knee-length pencil skirt, "Ok. I'm glad you are finally behaving responsibly... you aren't plotting to kill him when he's not looking... are you?" She asked quickly with a dead serious face.

What was wrong with everybody, she wasn't THAT dangerous... was she?

"No, I'm not going ta kill him, no matter how much it tempts me." She muttered under her breath.

Rachel sighed, "Good luck then, see you tomorrow." She waved as her high tops squeaked down the polished hall way.

"Yeah, tomorrow... if I make it till then." Fanny grumbled and walked out by herself. She took a deep breath and started for HIS house. Ugh, this was going to be so awkward.

She wasn't all to good with awkward situations. She usually ended up making them twice as bad, in attempt to make them better. Oh well, here goes everything she stood for.

She knocked on the door, holding her breath, half hoping nobody would answer, and half hoping he'd just hurry up already!

Finally the door clicked, she subconsciously straightened her new green knee-length dress, she had thrown a white quarter sleeved, midriff hoodie over it because it didn't have sleeves the way she liked them anyway.

Mr. Drilovsky answered the door. She was still getting used to his size, "Um, he - hello. Mr. Drilovsky, is - is - is P - Patton home?" She coughed his name out as if it were poison.

The big man smiled his award wining smile," No, he stepped out to grab me some butter, I'm making my famous butter-cake, he'll be back in ten, come in and wait for him if you want."

Her mind reeled for thoughts, should she go, or should she wait for him? Maybe she should just leave and blame his absence for the failure of the project or maybe...

"Sure, I'll wait." Stupid, she knew she was going to regret this.

He smiled, "Come on in then, Right this way, you can go down to the basement, that's his usual hang out spot." He motioned towards the door next to the dining room.

Fanny nodded and opened it slowly, afraid of what horrors lied within. She gulped and went down the winding stair case, flicking on the light, she screwed her eyes shut waiting for a super charged blast to hit her in the face and kill her... or something equally bad.

But nothing happened, she slowly opened one eye, then the other, she gapped, it was huge!

A more awesome basement she'd never seen! It had a plush red rug in the middle of the shining mahogany wooden floor, a black leather L-shaped couch was placed in front of a huge 36 inch flat screen T.V.

Around the T.V. was a wooden cabinet with glass doors, inside were DVD, CD's, and game systems. A round glass table with some chocolate bars sat in between the couch and television. All around were red beanie bags and foot stools to sit on. The ceiling had sparkly popcorn texture and pretty ball lights hung around in a nice unsymmetrical pattern. Wow!

fanny couldn't believe her eyes... wow, as she slowly stepped in her eyes caught the farthest part of the room, it had a beautiful stone built Fireplace. But that wasn't what caught her attention. The things hanging all over the wall and resting on the mantle was what made her come closer.

She reached out and touched the golden medals on a wooden plaque.

They had names on them... Drilovsky.

Awards for best solider, saving countless lives. General, promotions... Mr. Drilovsky's war day medals and trophies... then another section came into view. Best in boot camp. Honorary solider, Drill Sargent supreme, and many others hung on the wall and they all had the name Patton Drilovsky engraved in them.

"Wow," Fanny breathed, he even had the best record for the 10 mile run in his camp, this boy was tough and apparently very strong.

She shook her head, wow, was all she could think of. Suddenly her eyes fell on a picture behind a large golden trophy. Curious she reached back and pulled it out.

It was dusty, unlike all the other shining items, she brushed the dust off and let her eyes scan the picture, it was old, maybe about 9 years old. It was a picture of a family. A tall brawny man, a little boy on his neck, both had huge smiles on their faces. Then Fanny noticed a skinny, pretty woman standing next to them with a basket looped through her arm.

She had a sweet smile on her young face. She had long shiny black hair pulled into a neat pony tale. She seemed to glow with kindness and serenity as she smiled happily and contentedly at the two males. Her smile made Fanny feel nice inside, it was like she was smiling right at her as well as the people in the picture. She looked really nice, Fanny liked her for some reason... she wondered who she was.

"Are you always this curious?" A deep calm voice said behind her making her jump.

She turned quickly, like a criminal caught in the act, "Oh... Drilovsky, I - I - I- I- I didn't I mean, um..." She, for once didn't know what to say.

He just stood there, his arms crossed, a look that was neither hostile or annoyed, just calm, patient, it sort of reminded her of the woman in the picture. Then he stepped forward slowly. She handed the picture to him, really not wanting to say anything but couldn't help asking just one question:

"Um, So who's the nice looking woman in the picture?" She asked quietly, which surprised her to no end.

He glanced at her his deep, dark blue eyes flashing a memory, "I... She... take a closer look ." He brought it closer for her to look at it.

Fanny peered and squinted, what did he want her to see? They were at park of some kind, the all looked happy, the tall man had a small mustache, the kid had messy black hair and a red lollipop in his hand. The woman... wait... the kid... the man... they looked like... She looked at Patton, his face was calm and straight, then back at the jubilant looking child.

"Yer that kid, yer dad and yer... mother?" She asked quietly again.

He nodded, a faint pained smile on his face, "Yeah. That's my mom." He looked at the picture longingly, "She died when I was ten. I remember her like it was yesterday. She was always so nice, and patient. She'd always tell me I'd be a great person when I grew up and I was trying so hard to become that great person she wanted me to be but then she died and there was nobody to grow up great for. But by the time I was 12 I remembered what she'd always told me;

"Keep your head up and your pride down, never give up, that's all you need to do to make both of us proud."

Fanny blinked as she stared at him, confused about the rush of feelings that started to take hold of her.

"So I kept going, I made a promise that I would grow up with a life, not grow up without it for my mom, like I promised. It's kind of hard you know, Dad and me, we almost stopped living after she died but, somehow, we made it ok, and now we're both living for her. To make her proud." His dark eyes locked with Fanny's fiery green ones, a faint smile touched his lips, "You know this is pretty sappy, Come to think of it, I've never told any of my friends about this, wonder what made me tell you?" He said thoughtfully.

Fanny didn't answer, she just looked at the picture of the sweet women, she knew she shouldn't ask but..."So why do ya hide her picture?"

He stiffened, "Because it still hurts to see her, dad asks me the same thing, but I don't think I've let go fully or ever will ever since she died, something's been missing, and I can't tell my dad I'm still hurting because then that will upset him and actually prove that I'm not making any of my parents proud." He looked at her seriously, meaning everything he said.

Suddenly Fanny felt a strange feeling and before she could figure out what it was she leaned over... and hugged him!

He stayed shocked for a moment, confused, maybe he should have been angry, she was clearly feeling pity for him, no, this felt, different, she wasn't pitying him... she was making him feel better.

Fanny didn't realize what she was doing, all she knew was that their body's fit all too well together, and that it felt really good when he hugged her back, safe and warm then her eyes snapped opened, she wasn't even expecting to talk to him civilly let alone hug him!

She wanted to pull back, but her body wouldn't listen, it was to comfortable right there in his arms, she held her breath, gathering strength, she had to let go! This wasn't near right, but he pulled back first. Her heart speed up a million times faster as she felt her breath come a little faster, a queasy tightening feeling was in her stomach, she wanted it all to go away.

"S- sorry, I didn't mean to." She whispered, slightly scared of this change in her.

He tilted his head, "Yeah, well thanks. I shouldn't have unloaded that sappy stuff on you. Like I said, don't know what's come over me." She looked at him through her red frizzy bangs.

"So, we gonna start?" He smiled, that suddenly made her feel very light-headed.

But she nodded anyway, ok, definitely going to be awkward...

* * *

_So TADA! What do ya'll think? Did you think the ending scene was cute? I don't know, it just popped out on it's own, I wasn't expecting it to come out like this but, meh, I think it's good. So yah, see you next week! Bon voyage._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N)_ Thanks so much for your reviews guys, they make me wanna finish this story just for you all! so I will. Here is another beautiful chapter just for you! Enjoy_

_Disclaimer: you already know the whole story so why bore you._

* * *

"Ok, so then we'll put this and this together and, what about that last piece?" Fanny listened to the catchy beat of the piece she'd flipped on.

It had been two days already and the show was on Monday, 2 more days to go. But that didn't bother Fanny, they were almost done and could finally finish this mess and forget this even happened.

Patton yawned, "Yeah, I couldn't find where to put that, I think it's good without it." He said sleepily and dropped his head with a loud thump on the table top.

Fanny huffed impatiently, "Well, fine but I say we-"

A drum, pop, beat interrupted her sentence. Patton yawned even louder as he pulled out a flat phone from his jean pocket, "Hellooooo..." A yawn split his head in two.

Fanny scowled, annoyed, if he didn't stop that she'd be the one to split his head in two.

"Yeah, uhu, what?"

Fanny listened interested, despite trying to look like she could care less.

Patton's head shot up, "That's Today! Aw, man I completely forgot! Ok I'll be right there, sorry, sorry, things came up... be there in ten... all right five... yeah, yeah, see ya." He hung up somewhat irritably and jammed the phone back in his pocket and stood up.

"What's got ya all fizzled?" Fanny asked bored.

He glanced at her before pulling a black T-shirt over his head, Fanny blinked, she didn't even notice he'd taken off his shirt the minute before. She felt hot suddenly as a slight blush crept up her freckle cheeks, she tried her best not to glance at his toned torso and strong-looking arms.

"Ok, I have to go and... what?" Patton looked at her dazzled face confused.

She shook her head fast, making her wild hair fly everywhere in a red blur, _Don't ya dare think about that sort of stuff Fanny girl... it'll only lead ta trouble!_ She reprimanded herself violently.

"Um, nothing. But what about this stuff?" She asked slightly annoyed.

He sighed, "Ok, how about you come along and when I get a minute, we can finish it there?" He said already out the door.

Fanny gaped, was he seriously asking her this? Didn't this boy have any brains? She heaved a breath and stood up following him... apparently not.

* * *

They walked for five minutes in silence, well she did, he was mostly muttering something to himself, it sounded like some sort of tune.

Finally they stopped in front of a small shop, people were crowded inside, when they entered the strong smell of sweat and nasty cooking filled the air. Fanny did everything she could not to gag. She heard Patton curse to himself about this place, why, she didn't understand, didn't boys like this sort of thing?

"What, not messy enough for ya?" She scoffed.

He didn't even glance at her, his attention was on a stage ahead. He walked through the stuffy crowd and jumped up onto the stage.

Fanny didn't know what this place was, or why she even followed him here, so she jumped up and followed him behind the dirty red curtain.

"Hey, idiot, what is goin' on?" She stopped wide-eyed. Six other eyes stared back.

"Um, Pat, why is she here? Wait, how the heck did you even **_get_** this banshee to come here?!" Hank jumped up in complete surprise.

Patton shrugged, "We both decided to act mature about hating each other. So we're working together without killing each other, when were done... then..." He glanced at Fanny's stone face. She crossed her arms and turned in the other direction.

"Ok Pat, mature, sure. So, are we going to do this or what." Maurice said nonchalantly hitting his drum once.

Chad stood up, flipping his bangs out of his eyes, "Ok, Ok let's roll."

"Um, One question Chad. What the heck is this?! It's a stinking shit hole!" Patton growled surprising Fanny with his harsh language.

"Hey, I didn't get us here. I got us at that awesome joint 'Killjoy' But apparently they found some better dudes with background, whatever that means, so they dumped us here." Chad explained strumming some notes.

Patton rolled his dark blue eyes and grabbed the mic from Hanks outstretched hand, "Fine, whatever."

"Oh and um, ditch the bit-oomph!"

"Shut it Gilligan!" Patton glared at his friend after jabbing him in the gut, Hank laughed sheepishly.

"Come on Dude, it's not like I meant it..."

A nerve freezing glare from Fanny stopped him altogether.

Patton turned to Fanny quickly, "Ok, Fanny, um," He ignored the glare she gave him, "Go find a table then when we're done with our performance. We'll leave."

She didn't like taking orders from a stupid boy but it was practical, "Fine." She spat and stomped away.

Chad shook his head after her, "That chic needs to lighten up, no wonder she and Rachel get along so well, both serious stick's in the mud."

Chuckles from Maurice and Hank greeted this, "Yeah..."

"Let's just go." Patton snapped.

* * *

Fanny pushed through all the sticking barely dressed bodies and fell in to the cleanest chair she could find.

"Ugh, stoopid boys, idiotic. Why did I follow him here? Dumbest thing I could ever do!" She growled to herself angrily.

"Whoa, hey girl, don't mean to be rude or nothing but, what's eating you? You look mad enough to melt metal." A course voice surprised her.

Fanny looked up across the table," Huh, who are ya?"

The girl flashed her a dazzling white smile, it stood out against her dark skin, "Abby. You?"

"Fanny Fulbright..." The curly red-haired girl looked at the pretty African in front of her.

She was tall, well-shaped and smooth skinned. Her black silky hair was cascading down to her waist. A red cap perched on her head and a tight blue T-shirt adorned her top half snugly.

"Nice to meet you, so what brings you here? An annoying boyfriend?" She smirked playfully.

Fanny's stunned, disgusted face told her other wise.

"Ok, ok it's cool, didn't mean to make you wrinkle, then why are you here?" Abby held her hands up in defense.

Fanny shrugged irritated, "I was dragged here by-"

Her sentence was interrupted by a loud roar from the crowd.

Both girls looked towards the stage.

Chad stepped up, "Helloooo everybody.!" He yelled, "How's it goin!? We've got a swinger for you tonight! Cuz we're 2 Cool 4 U!"

The crowd screamed in wild excitement.

Fanny frowned in disgust, how could these people like these losers. Oh, maybe because they were **all** losers.

"Here come's our very own, Patton Drilovsky!" Chad introduced the dark boy.

Patton's face wasn't holding a gorgeous smile like it usually did, instead it was straight and dark. Chills went up Fanny's arms. Only because it was cold in here nothing else.

He put the mic to his lips, before he could even begin Fanny's body and mind began to tingle, though she wouldn't admit that it came from anticipation.

Slowly his deep baritone voice flowed out like an instrument.

_Hey..._

_Hey..._

_Here we go._

He jumped his voice into the next note

_Letin' loose, That's right._

_Hey!_

The tempo sped up, so did his, flipping his shaggy bangs out of his face and stepping forward steadily, Fanny ignored the sudden twist in her stomach from the smooth movement.

_We're gonna party all night_!

_Swingin', Singin', Boomin' sound!_

His voice exploded into the stiff air. Fanny rubbed he arms to get rid of the horrid Goosebumps. She heard Abby whistle lowly,"Damn..."

_Lights aflashin, Bring the cash in_

_Roll around, beat the town._

Suddenly he pumped his fist into the air, the boys on the instruments banged their instruments harder.

_Zingin', Pumpin', Rocking out._

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

The crowd jumped up and down screaming to the fast pumping beat.

_Here my shout!_

_Oooh yeah_

_We're rollin, rockin_

_Swingin, popin'_

_Shakin, party making_

_Rules abreaking_

_That's how we roll!_

His voice rolled out as he deepened the note.

_Yeah, yeah_

_That's how we roll_

_Hey!_

_That's how we roll, roll, roll, roll. ROLL!_

_That's just how we roll!_

He blasted the last word flicking his shoulders back, making the crowd go nuts

Fanny resisted the urge to jump up and scream along.

They boys took a deep bow and sauntered back stage.

Fanny heard loud clapping shatter through Patton's replaying voice in her head. She turned and saw the dark girl smiling like no tomorrow, "Wow, they were awesome! I never heard them but when he said awesome, he meant awesome!" She clapped and whistled through her fingers.

Fanny shook her head harder, "I can't believe ya actually- hey!" She was cut off by Abby's hand grabbed her and began pulling her towards the stage.

"Come on, girl, let's go!"

"Go? Go where?" Fanny asked as she stumbled to keep up with the girls quick steps.

She got her answer when she was yanked behind the dirty red curtains.

The boys were collecting their things talking excitedly together. Even Patton seemed in better spirits.

"That was awesome!" Abby exclaimed running towards them.

"Hey, thanks baby. We try." Maurice chuckled. Abby smiled as she ran into the dark boys outstretched arms.

Fanny stopped as she watched Abby kiss him without a second thought, "What?" She rubbed her head in disgust and confusion.

Abby laughed, "Maurice is my annoying boyfriend..." She hugged him tighter.

"Yeah, lucky me right." He laughed along with the pretty girl.

Fanny shook her head, "Yeah, um... Right." What was wrong with girls, oh yeah, this was normal.

She turned around upset that such a nice girl was dating one of these losers. But for some reason she couldn't keep for peeking once more. They were still hugging each other loosely.

She looked happy and comfortable it was like a magic circle was enveloping them... as cheesy as it sounds.

Maybe having someone to care about you wasn't so bad and, Whoa, whoa what was she thinking?! Nothing, never, ever again.

She stalked up to Patton, he just pretended she wasn't there, "Ok, let's leave, now!"

Patton shrugged nonchalantly, "yeah, in a minute."

"No, not in a minute. Now." Fanny stomped her foot childishly.

Patton sighed and straightened, this girl was such a difficult, Thing, "Fine, sheesh don't have a cow." He snapped frustrated.

Fanny growled, "Shut it, boy!"

With that she stomped out and slammed the backdoor shut.

It was quiet as they all looked at each other.

"Ooookay, um, that was interesting?" Hank said slowly.

Chad chuckled, "Yeah, why are the cute girls always so interesting?"

Patton sighed, "Later guys." He called leaving too.

* * *

Patton inhaled the crisp fresh autumn air as he stepped out of the stuffy club. His hands went into his pocket a piece of paper crinkled inside. He pulled it out, oh yeah, the project. He'd written the lyrics down just encase.

"Ugh, Of all the people in the school, this girl had to be the most amazing singer. With beautiful green eyes that burn with a fire I haven't seen... since... mom." He whispered to himself softly, remembering his mothers dark green eyes that were just like Fanny's, "Her red untamable hair, her, ugh, cut it out man, your losing it! Wait now you're talking to yourself? Cut it out...a w man." He groaned and slapped his forehead.

"I need to see a therapist."

"Yeah, ya do."

He turned to see the cute freckled girl behind him.

"Um, yeah, how much of that did you hear?" He asked nervously.

"The parts were you were talking about talking to yourself." She said coolly crossing her arms.

He looked down at her confused, wasn't she angry ten minutes ago?

"Um, you feeling ok?"

She raised a red brow at him, " Yeah... why?"

He tried to avert his attention away from the way her plump soft lips pouted indignantly yet so adorable.

"I, um, you-we-can we just go finish, please." His voice cracked at the last syllable. What was wrong here. He felt so weird, like he was itching to touch her... the want was tightening around inside. Aw man, he had to get away before he lost all his senses.

"Ok, never mind, we'll finish tomorrow, see you!" He called walking away quickly, trying his hardest to not look at her perfect body.

She just watched him confused. What was wrong with this idiot now?

Pat took a deep breath and walked away faster... he felt a slight twitching in his body, man, this wasn't right.

This girl was crazy, loud, rude, mean, scary, hotheaded... not to mention totally hot, wait no, not hot... her hair was a joke, yeah a complete and utter joke, a joke he wanted to touch and pull so badly that, He slapped himself. Hard. He had to stop doing this... she wasn't worth it...

His body was screaming otherwise.

* * *

"FANNY! WAKE UP, THERE'S A GUY HERE TO SEE YOU!"

Fanny yelped and fell out of her soft bed onto the hard ground.

Snickers came from her door way. She stood up furious, ignoring what her brothers had yelled, she jumped up angrily and ran towards them. They laughed loudly and turned around, thumping down the hall and sliding down the banister.

Fanny followed suit.

"Ya little rotten stinkin', bratty, jerky, stoopid, idiots are going ta wish ya were never born!" She screamed wildly.

"Yeah sure, that's what you say all the time!" Paddy laughed immaturely.

"Yeah, all the time!" Shaunie copied.

They both ran into the clean lemon scented living room. Fanny right behind. Her hair wild and redder than normal, her emerald-green eyes burning furiously, her freckled face only one shade lighter than her hair.

Suddenly she stopped, her brothers giggled and jumped behind the couch their mother was sitting on. Fanny's face went from red to pale in an instant.

Her mother looked at her expectantly, Fanny's eyes traveled to the other couch. Patton was sitting there comfortable enough with a straight face and laughing eyes.

Fanny refused to gulp the lump in her throat. She was suddenly aware of what she had on, which was next to nothing. She had on a pair of dark green short shorts, and a small, tight, white belly shirt with a blue number 1 on it. Her long creamy legs were exposed as much as her arms and middle.

Her face suddenly began to redden again, this time from embarrassment. How dare her stupid brothers lead her here, like this... in front of a stupid imbecile boy!

"I- I- I, mum...?"

"Oh, Fanny, sweetheart, This charming young boy, Mr. Drilovsky's son, came here asking if ya were busy." She stood up, "Glad ta see yer out growing yer hate for boys." The stout women squeezed her daughter into a hug, "I'll leave ya alone ta get some cookies."

Fanny stared at the tall boy harshly. He stared back. Neither moved at all.

Until, "So... you busy?"

She scowled, "Ya are SO stoopid, ya know that?" She spat rudely. Fanny never cared if she was rude or not, especially towards a revolting boy.

He shrugged, "Here, I finished the piece last night, look it over, see if you agree with it and then, well we'll present it tomorrow."

She nodded slowly, taking the recorder, "Right... now leave."

He let out a sharp laugh, "Right... see ya... Fan." And he rushed out. He knew she would turn him into burnt flesh for that one if he stuck around... so he didn't.

* * *

Fanny growled and grunted to herself while stalking through the schools busy hallway. Students were all buzzing in excitement for some reason, but Fanny didn't care why at the moment. After that morning things just kept going down hill. First her mother made her wear an insufferably cute dress today. It was red with pink hibiscus flowers printed all over it. It had a white sash around the waist and short baby sleeves.

To top it off she forced her to wear a pair of girly sandals, she looked like an air head. Then her father reprimanded her for the hole in her room wall that she punched after Patton had left, and was taking money out of her allowance to fix it. Next her stupid brothers had the nerves to steal her breakfast dessert right under her nose and since she was already in hot water, she couldn't do a stinking thing about it!

Yep the world just hated Fanny Fulbright or maybe Fanny hated the world, it was hard to tell sometimes.

And she had to admit to herself ever since that thing at the café place with Drilovsky's band paying and that Abby girl... it made her feel sick just thinking about it or maybe... never mind.

Fanny groaned and slammed her locker shut. She hated her life.

Well, at least she still had Rachel to hang out with. That girl was the only one that shared her point of view with boys, they were all stupid mindless wastes of time. Unlike all the other girl population. Fanny suddenly became aware of giggling behind her. She turned and her face contorted with disgust.

"Ugh, what do ya what Brittany?" She snapped at the annoying brat in front of her. The girl blinked and giggled nastily.

"Oh, poor, Fool-bright." She cackled, "Haven't you heard, the spring fling is coming up and everyone knows that this year it's going to be big! So big that whoever doesn't get a date..." An evil grin spread on her face, "Will be a social outcast for the rest of their lives."

Fanny didn't flinch, "So." She said surprisingly calm.

"So Your already an outcast Fanny. But after this it'll haunt you for the rest of your pathetic miserable life." With that the nasty girl flipped her stringy hair and strutted away.

"Brat." Fanny spat then walked away. She seriously needed some stress relief. Maybe Rachel could help and give her some advice.

Speaking of Rachel, she should have been here. She wasn't one to be late in anything. So where the heck was the girl? Then she heard angry retorts coming from a closed off corridor. Curious, she sneaked towards it and peeped her frizzy head around the corner. What she saw made her angry.

Rachel was there trapped against a wall. That stupid boy, Dixon.. .both arms on either side of the poor blonde girls head. Fanny held her building anger ready to pound him again, and this time he would have more than a few scraps and bruises to worry about.

But before she could move something caught her attention.

"Come on Rachel... please." She heard the boy say.

Rachel's glare was steely, "I said No Chad, why can't you just take the hint? Your rude and arrogant and not the type of guy I want to hang around with."

Chad tilted his head with a smirk, Fanny's blood boiled but something inside kept her from pounding him yet.

"So, your worried about how your rep will be ruined by my presence? Wow, never took you for the type to care what others think." He egged her on.

"I'm not... which is why I don't care what you think." She snapped back.

"Oh really." Fanny's heart leaped in her chest as Dixon's voice dropped to a deep and threatening tone. Rachel didn't budge.

"So it wouldn't interest you if I told you that I thought you were..." He traced his finger down her temple, "Beautiful... strong... brilliant..." He said smoothly in her ear.

"N- No... It, I..." For once Rachel was at a loss for words as Dixon grazed her arms and shoulders sensually.

Fanny tensed, _stop him!_ Her mind screamed, look what he's doing to your friend. Suddenly things got way worse.

"What if I told you that you are the only girl I am actually interested in, talented, smart, quick... the only one I actually daydream about..." His fingers found their way under Rachel's chin.

The poor girl gulped but pride enabled her to show no weakness even though her knees felt like jelly.

"No... your... not... even..." Her voice trailed off as he slowly leaned into a soft kiss.

Fanny's mind exploded, but she couldn't move, she wanted to rescue her friend from this atrocity but the shock had numbed her then another wave passed over her as she watched Rachel... her best friend she ever had... actually give in to the kiss... and kiss back!

That was it, Fanny couldn't take anymore. It was like someone took them and ripped them in two and now she was the only one left to stand against the disgusting existence of boys.

She turned and ran down the hall, anger, fury, hate, and misery all piled into one. Anger at Rachel for doing this to her. Hate, for that boy and all the others, misery because now she really was all alone...

Yep the world hated Fanny Fulbright...

* * *

**Poor, poor Fanny... the world really does hate her doesn't it, well, maybe it goes both way huh? If she figures that out it might not be so bad... anyway I gotta buzz, HUGE algebra test tomorrow, wish me luck, and by that I mean give me a mind boost with REVIEWS! Cuz I stink at math :-( **

**Anyways l8ter g9ters**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N) Thanks so much for all your reviews guys! I know that you know I love them all! So I decided to leave my horrid Spanish homework and give you this chappy... I don't know, I kinda had fun writing this one but hey that's for you, my wonderful readers, to decide**

**Disclaimer: oops, I forgot how to do it :-P**

* * *

She was avoiding Rachel all day and most of the next day too.

It was absolutely the worst time to not have a supporting friend. She had to present her music piece with Drilovsky today, it was going to be horrible. Her gut tightened the closer show time came and Drilovsky still hadn't shown backstage!

She was pacing back and forth, _I can't do this! I'll bail, nobody can stop me! But mum and dad... they'll be so disappointed and... ugh!_

Fanny's thought whirled and warred against each other.

_Ugh, Help_! She pulled her at her flaming red hair. She had on a simple attire a black T-shirt and dark jeans with some white sequins around the hem of the legs. It was simple... but that was the least of her worries.

She paced and breathed another act to go and it would be her turn. Suddenly a soft hand on her shoulder made her jump in fear.

She turned and stared face to face with Rachel. Instantly she turned around. She couldn't talk to Rachel, not yet, for fear of yelling at her.

Rachel's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Um, Fanny I just wanted to say break a leg. And I know you'll do amazingly like you always do."

Fanny bit her plump lip hard, "Yes... thank you." Her words sounded mechanical, like she was a robot devote of Emotion.

Then finally Drilovsky appeared, he too, surprisingly, had on a black T-shirt and dark jeans. This surprised Fanny tremendously. What were the odds?

"There you are, I've looked all over for you, I got our recording... ready?" He asked nervously.

Fanny nodded ignoring Rachel's hurt look behind he.

If Drilovsky noticed anything awry he didn't say. They waited patiently for their turn, though the butterflies in her stomach grew into birds.

Finally the principal called their names.

"And now for our special performance today I call forth two very talented students that my school has the honor of teaching, Fanny Fulbright and Patton Drilovsky!" The principals voice boomed through he mic.

Everyone clapped, especially their family's.

Fanny took a deep breath to calm her frazzled nerves. Patton did the same and absently grabbed her hand. If she wasn't so nervous she would have beaten the crud out of him... but now was to tense for that.

They walked out with as big smiles as they could make, Fanny waved and Patton thanked the principal, "Thank, hello everyone. This is our music composition completely from scratch. We hope you enjoy it." He nodded towards Fanny and gave her the mic while setting up the recorder.

Fanny swayed slightly as the music stared. Instantly the whole room silenced. As Fanny breathed, she waited for the steady beat to go up then burst into a beautiful twinkling flourish. She took her cue and let her voice flow smoothly out of her mouth.

**Fanny**

**Like a the winter, icy cold**

**I'll tell you what I've been told**

**Theres no way, no single way**

**That will ever never happen one day**

She let her voice linger and fly into every corner and heart of the gymnasium. Nobody moved nobody breathed, even her enemies were frozen as her rich sultry voice ran through their ears.

Patton pulled the mic to him self now and began his part. His voice was deeper but just as smooth. It seemed so different yet so much the same. His tune rang out as the music held its flowing beat.

_Patton_

_Like the wind all bitter and wet_

_I'll blow you something that I bet_

_Someday_

_There will be a day_

_When that'll happen that way_

It was like the whole world had stopped to listen to his deep riveting voice, it just sent chills and shivers through them all.

Just like their teacher had said, music for the soul.

**Fanny**

**Backing up, the ice will crunch**

**Turning away**

**That's as much**

**as I'll ever say**

_Patton_

_Never doubting_

_always pouting_

_I'll tell it that way_

_I know that's what you mean to say_

_That's why you'd always stay_

**Fanny**

**Carry it all far**

**wishing you would melt**

**Burning that ice like a star**

**If only that's how I really felt**

_Patton_

_Building it all back on top_

_Holding the bitter ice_

_Never will I stop_

_So I'll say it once I'll say it twice_

**Fanny**

**There's no way**

_Patton_

_That's why you stay_

**Fanny**

**Never, ever going to say**

_Patton_

_You will someday_

Instantly they both hit the perfect beat and sang at the same time. Their voices melded and mingled together, it surprised everyone, even themselves how amazing their tones went. Their voices rang out as if it was one breathtaking instrument. Fanny was so surprised... but it didn't feel like it was her voice anymore... it was like he was carrying it away.

Both

Never feeling, always reeling

Never caring, always baring

together

you refuse

but that's the news

you'll stay and someway

someday

That's what you'll say...

Their voices lingered on the last note breathing magically into every soul. It felt like that to them too. Neither could have imagined how amazing they sounded together... perfect.

As soon as the crowd regained mental stability the went nuts. Fanny flushed as Patton grinned widely his smile illuminating the room. Ok so maybe it wasn't so bad working with him but Fanny was to busy smiling and laughing to think about that for now.

The crowd lead the pair in a swarm of compliments and screams of happiness.

"Ho honey that was so, it was, indescribable!"

"Well done son, I knew you were made for something!"

"That was awesome Fanny! Man, wait until I tell all my friends, hah, Harvey's going to be sooo jealous!"

"Do it again!"

"That was absolutely breathtaking my little students, what did I say, sing from your soul and it will reach into your audiences!"

"Pffft, it wasn't that good."

"Wow, Fanny, you we're better than ever!"

"Man, Pat you got to teach me how you do that!"

"Dude, I don't think I've ever heard you that awesome before!"

"Congratulations my young students. Your on your way away from the path of delinquency."

Fanny flushed and beamed... nobody had ever seen her this happy since... ever. She actually looked beautiful.

* * *

"Yo! Earth to Patton!"

"Huh, what?" Paton straightened from the table he was leaning on, he looked at his dark friend.

"What are you staring at, man?" Maurice asked as his eyes followed Patton's gaze.

Patton wasn't listening he was busy staring at Fanny. His mind couldn't comprehend how such a sour and rough girl could be so beautiful right now. He was just itching to touch her... why? He didn't even know.

Maurice grinned, ok so his friend had lost it, well, guess there was no point in Sticking around him for now. So he went to find Abby instead.

Patton was completely oblivious to all of that, he was still trying to sort out why he suddenly felt this weird feeling growing for that ridicules, loud, annoying, rude, talented, beautiful, strong... hey, hey, wait, his thoughts were rolling on their own again.

He slapped his forehead, this was getting way to irritating. Maybe if he just talked to her normally. There was some dance coming up right? Well maybe... what was he thinking! If he even so much as mimed that sort of thing to her she'd fry him alive.

But come on! He was Patton Drilovsky for crying out loud, the toughest boy in all the boot camps and army camps he'd attended. He had a future for drill sergeant and he couldn't ask one little girl out to a single stupid dance, yeah a girl who can breathe fire.

He tensed up and straightened as his feet started moving on their own. _No! Stop feet stop! Not even I can do everything... no, not to her..._

He froze.

Fanny stopped talking to a younger girl who asked her a simple question and turned face to face with Drilovsky. She froze too. Her eyes widened in surprise... what did he want?

Neither moved, neither spoke, both were statues.

Patton gulped down the painful lump in his throat, "Um, Hi, Hi Fanny... how's it going?" He sounded like an idiot.

Fanny thought so too, "Fine, how about ya?" Now that was truly stupid.

"Great, well bye." He said quickly and walked away like his butt was on fire.

"Yeah bye...?" Fanny let out a quick breath, well that was extremely uncomfortable on a whole new level, but why?

* * *

Fanny was still avoiding her blond friend. She couldn't talk to her no matter how much she tried. She was always afraid that she would burst into an angry rant and hurt her even more than avoiding her did. She couldn't understand why Rachel had to be like all the other girls. Liking and kissing boys... it just wasn't normal... well to her it wasn't.

She growled out in frustration as she kicked a pile of poor unsuspecting rainbow monkeys. She was getting more lonely and frustrated with each passing day. Ever since they had finished the project Fanny had become more bored, though she refused to admit that was because she wasn't hanging out with him, no way that was far from the truth.

"Fanny-Pants, there's someone here ta see ya!" Her mothers high voice came from down stairs.

Fanny groaned and flipped over from her bed, "Ugh, coming!" She shouted back and threw on a big grey hoodie over her orange shorts and belly shirt.

She was too misrible to think who would want to see her. Maybe she should have thought, because the person she saw was the last person she wanted to see, well next to the last person she wanted to see, and this time she couldn't run.

"Um... hi Rachel..." She shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

Rachel looked up from the cushion couch, her golden hair glittering under the sunlight that came from the french windowed door, she graced Fanny with a smile, "Hey Fanny, I haven't seen you in a while... how are you?" She said with a very small hint of sadness in her voice.

Fanny gulped, this was way to uncomfortable, "Um... fine, how are ya- HOW COULD YA DO THAT TA ME!?" She instantly blurted out, near tears.

Rachel blinked in surprise, "Do what Fanny?" She asked clearly confused.

Fanny bit her small pink lip, "Do THAT! Ya know what, ya and that disgusting BOY! I can't belive ya would give in ta something that stoopid!?" She continued to yell.

Rachel's confused face cleared into realization then guilt, "Oh Fanny... I'm- I- You saw that?" Rachel stood up in shock as she realized the depth of this situation.

Fanny blinked, this made it even worse. Rachel wouldn't have told her if she hadn't seen it, she would have never known... maybe that would have been better but still, Fanny thought best friends told each other everything.

"Yes I saw that... why? Ya wanted ta keep yer little boyfriend a secret?!" She hollered back hoping her dad wasn't home.

Rachel's shoulders sagged, "Fanny listen, I'm sorry. I didn't think this would be so bad to you. I never meant for you to think that I hated boys so much as I would never date them. I do like boys Fanny. Ones with brains at least, just because I didn't fall for every boy I saw doesn't mean otherwise, it just means I have character to hold back and find a boy worth my time. I'm sorry if this is why you've avoided me."

The poor red-headed girl couldn't say anything, what was there to say, her best friend just admitted to liking boys, "B- but, that ass... he isn't worth yer time..." She choked out.

Rachel's face flushed a little pink before her eyes sparkled suspiciously to Fanny, "Yeah, that's what I kept telling myself Fanny, but he..." Rachel's face changed into a dreamy one as her eyes began to look far away.

Fanny gagged mentally, Rachel was mushing out here in her house!

The pretty blond shrugged out of it with a deep sigh, "I don't know Fanny. I went out with him and spent some time, I figured it would be a waste of time but, it wasn't. Chad has more than what you first see, he can be sweet, protective, he's smarter than I thought too and you just have to get to know him, I guess that's why I fell for him. He's just... something else." Rachel sighed sweetly.

"No thank ya, I don't wanna get ta know anyone. I guess we're not friends anymore." She said angrily, she knew she'd regret that later.

Rachel looked up hurt, "Fanny this doesn't mean, I... what about Drilovsky, you've hung out with him." She pointed out hopefully.

"That was because of this project and ya know it..."

"Oh yeah, "Rachel tilted her head coyly, her eyes sparkled with something Fanny didn't know she had, mischief, "Then why did Abby, Maurice's girlfriend say you were with him at one of his concerts?"

"I- what?!" Fanny panicked... Rachel knew that girl, "I wasn't! That's got nothing ta do with... ARGH!" She screamed, turned, and ran up the stairs, slamming the door to her room. She threw herself on her bed and buried her face into her fluffy pillow. This wasn't fair, nothing was fair, her only friend and this... why couldn't she just lay down and refuse to live her life, why?

"Because yer an idiot that why..." Fanny growled to herself...

* * *

"I don't know Chad, she's been seriously angry with me. She kicked me out of her house!" Patton in a half dozed off faze listened to Rachel complain to Chad.

They were currently at the mall waiting for Maurice and Hank to bring back the pizza they were supposed to get but it was taking longer then necessary and he usually fell asleep from hunger.

"Don't worry Rach... I'm sure she'll, wait a second, he kicked you out of her house?! Dude she must really..." Patton peeked with one eye as Rachel silenced Chad with one glared from her pretty little face.

He chuckled to himself, if that had been him and Fanny, Fanny would have punched his lights out. Ugh, never mind, forget he even thought that.

"Give me a break, dude, you guys seen Maurice?!" Hanks voice broke through Pat's argument.

He straightened from his laid back position, "Um no, he probably went off somewhere with his girlfriend." He smirked as Hank rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, people could be dying and he was the only one with the cure, he'd be to busy with his girlfriend to remember."

Patton chuckled, Hank could be a tad grouchy when hungry. Suddenly he felt eyes on him, slowly he turned to see Rachel looking at him thoughtfully. He didn't like it, so he cleared his throat, "Ahem, Um, what's up Rachel?"

She blinked then smiled at him, "Nothing I was just thinking about Fanny."

He tensed slightly, she was thinking about Fanny, while looking at him?

"You know... you guys really did make a super team, I wonder if..." Rachel's face lit up suddenly, "Hey Pat... have you asked anybody out to the spring fling yet?"

Patton stood up straight, he saw were this was going.. "Um... no, I gotta go, bye!" He called and ran down the escalader.

Rachel smiled, that was all she needed to hear. Maybe everything would smooth out fine after all.

She heard crunching, and looked down at where her cinnamon bun had once been.

"Hey! You jerk! That was mine!" She smacked Chad's sticky fingers.

He chuckled, "Yeah, well you should have been paying attention to it."

She scowled... well almost everything...

* * *

_Sheesh, some people_... Patton shook his head. He liked Rachel, after she'd become Chad's girlfriend she made it her job to become his and the others friend. And she was a really nice friend to have too. But sometimes her smartness, it kind of scared him.

Not that he wasn't smart it was just, she meant a lot more by that question and if she was thinking of Fanny, that couldn't be good.

He sighed and jammed his fists in his light brown khakis. Man, if only he could figure this stuff out. He hated feelings, they were just so... icky. As immature as that sounded.

They were to complicated and stuff. He couldn't get a good grip on one. Maybe if he did, it would be easier but he was trying to grip on NOT liking Fanny and for some reason that was hard.

Speak of the angel... er... girl.

There she was, Fanny Fulbright, leaning lazily outside a cloth store. A scowl on her perfect plump lips, fists jammed in her black whitewashed skinny jeans that tightened around her smooth shapely legs.

She looked less than happy at the moment. But then, seeing her happy was a rarity in itself. So why did his ridicules feet decide to walk in her direction instead of run and hide somewhere else?

He didn't have the answer at the moment as her bright emerald orbs caught sight of him...

"Drilovsky..." She practically growled.

He tried not to pay attention to her tight T-shirt that hugged her curves perfectly. It had the American flag printed all over it. and a V-neck that dropped dangerously and stopped tantalizingly right above her cleavage, _Snap out of it Drilovsky! Your loosing it_!

"Um Hi, Fanny... fancy meeting you here." He chuckled nervously.

She crossed her pale arms over her chest, "Your not stalking me are you?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

He gulped, why was he feeling so tight and nervous around this simple, and aggravating girl, with bad hair.

"No, why? You want me to?" He flicked his hair out of his dark blue eyes, hoping to cover up his fidgeting.

She scoffed and opened he mouth to retort when a sturdy and pleasantly plump women stepped out of the clothing store.

"Oh Fanny, I didn't know ya had friends here, if ya want ta go hang out with him, its fine by me, just meet me back at the main entrance in four hours, ok." And with that she waddled of rather quickly before either teen could say anything.

"What?!"

"What?!"

Both exclaimed irritated. They looked at each other with the same feeling, dislike, _well at least it isn't hate anymore_, Patton thought off topic.

"So... are you just going ta stand there like the moron ya are?" She spat at him, snapping his train of thought.

He shook his head, "Oh, um, listen, Fanny... I know you don't like boys and me in particular... but, maybe you wanna..." He had no idea what his mouth was saying, "Hang around for a while..." Then without knowing why, "Unless your to afraid of cooties still." He mentally smacked himself as he gave her a smug smirk.

Her eyes flashed annoyance, then upon seeing his superior look it turned to anger and competitiveness, "Oh, so the truth comes out. Yer afraid of cooties!" She countered.

"Naw, if your not then... why do you hate boys so much?" He asked genuinely curious.

She tightened her lips, "As if I'll tell ya, of all people!"

"Ok, Ok," He held his hands up in defense, "But you have to admit, that's the main question in all the gossip at school."

"Look, I don't want ta..."

"Hey Pat, we're heading over to the video arcade wanna- oh..." Hank's voice cut off from his current yell when he saw Fanny and her pinched face. He gulped and turned half way around, "Um, never mind." He tried to keep the fear from the girls glare out of his voice.

Patton shook his head, she really had a gift for making growing guys cry, "Arcade huh, sure... you want to come Fan.?" He smirked again flicking his bangs out of his dark eyes.

She scowled, "Fine."

Patton did a double take, fine? She. Said. Fine? He expected her to flat-out refuse, she was full of surprises, he liked surprises... ok enough of that.

"Ok then, come on..." He said eyeing her unsure if she was serious or not.

She shrugged and followed him surprisingly... ok... maybe she was a little too surprising.

* * *

"Aww yeah!" Fanny yelled fist pumping the air triumphantly.

Hank whined and slouched in defeat, so much for the undefeated champion at vid games, he just got his butt handed to him by a girl!

Fanny was completely oblivious of his wounded pride, either that or she just didn't care, she was too busy doing her own victory dance.

Patton bite his knuckle to keep from bursting out with laughter, Hanks elongated face and Fanny's ridicules dance... too comical. Fanny didn't care about that either.

Patton, let out a small short chuckle as he watched her shimmy and jump. She had her eyes closed and her small pink tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. His attention was suddenly drawn to that pink tongue and plump lipped mouth... subconsciously, he licked his own lips before a short sound behind him scared him out of his naughty trance.

"Ahem..."

Suddenly Fanny froze, her mind short circuiting as she turned around, "Ra- Rachel?"

Rachel stood behind her with a nice smile, "Hey Fanny... how's it going?" She asked quietly.

Fanny instantly remembered, 'How it was going', she crossed her arms and scowled. It was bad enough she was playing video games with boys and now, Rachel was here to make things worse and to think, she was once her best friend.

"I'm fine..." She gritted out, no, not fine, she was FAR from fine, the opposite of fine, so...unfine! Then, too her absolute horror and disgust **he** came in.

He was looking around not even realizing Fanny was there, "Hey, Rach. You seen my credit card and l-" He trailed off as his piercing blue eyes met Fanny's enraged green. He subconsciously backed up a bit, "Never mind..." He muttered and turned the other way.

Fanny smirked, so Mr. perfect was scared of her huh, that was a very good thing for her. Rachel's eyes twinkled with amusement, Fanny didn't understand why though until she spoke up, "You know Fanny, I miss you. And to be quite honest it's been pretty lonely without you"

Fanny scoffed and crossed her arms, "Oh really, what Mr. Perfect isn't enough company." She growled.

Rachel bit her lip as Patton and Hank backed up a little, not wanting to be involved in the upcoming storm.

"No, Fanny... it's not that, look I don't want to be enemies..."

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before ya got yerself a boyfriend." Fanny spat, turning around to leave. She wasn't going to hear anymore.

Rachel looked momentarily hurt then she opened her mouth to say something but Fanny cut her off, "Forget it, no boy lover is a friend of mine... from now on yer a traitor."

Rachel drew her lips into a thin line biting back any harsh comment least it ruin things even more, "Ok Fanny, I guess I am a traitor to you but I'm sorry my being natural is a traitors act. I really did like being your friend and-"

"Oh Forget this!" Chad stepped forward and drew Rachel to him with one strong arm, "Look Fulbright, Rachel's a girl and normal girls like guys, especially guys like me. She also wants to be your friend, though I can't see why she does at all, but she does and if you can't see her sincerity because of some ridicules hate for all male kind then... your really, really..."

Everyone held their breath as Fanny glared death at the friend stealing grub worm, daring him to finish.

Chad glared back, "Really stupid."

Everyone involuntarily gasped. Fanny blinked.

Nobody moved, nothing... Rachel wanted to slap him but she was frozen in fear of what Fanny might do.

Nothing.

She didn't do anything, she just flipped her hair and turned around, leaving behind an uncomprehending group.

Suddenly Rachel became angry, she turned and slapped her boyfriend hard, "Chadworth Kirby Dixon! How dare you talk like that to my best friend." She glared at him.

Chad shrugged rubbing his face, "She asked for it Rach, and if she doesn't want to be your friend after all you've tried then, she really IS stupid." Suddenly a hard punch in the arm made him wince as he stumbled back.

Everyone's eyes turned to the assaulter... Patton?

His usually clam handsome face held a murderous look which surprised his friend tremendously, well except Rachel, she kind of knew what was wrong.

"Don't you ever, EVER, Call Fanny Fulbright stupid again or I'll mutilate you... got it." He hissed dangerously.

Chad blinked and nodded unable to grasp what possessed his best friend. Patton growled and stomped out without so much as a second glare.

Rachel crossed her arms angrily at her big-mouthed boyfriend.

Chad stood up confused and rubbing his arm, "Sheesh, tough crowd..."

* * *

**And there you have it my adoring fans, you know the drill, until next week. Adios amigos**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry I couldn't update last week you awesome fans you. It was all my grandmother fault for visiting... yah, it was soooo fun... note the sarcasm, she has something against computers. Meh, old people. Anyway, so here it is and just to warn you this one might get crazy, what kind of crazy you ask, well, here's the age old saying, read and find out.**

**As always, Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: You know it already, let's just get on with it.**

* * *

She walked away.

That's all she did, it surprised them and herself. She'd expected to jump the fool before he finished his sentence but some how that familiar rush of rage didn't pass through like she expected it too maybe because, somehow, she felt his words were somewhere near to true...

Fanny groaned and grabbed fistfuls of her fiery red hair. She was about ready to tear her hair out. She missed having a friend, she missed being left alone, she missed never knowing these loser boys, why did things have to change so dramatically?

She slumped over and glanced at the mall indoor clock tower, 3:00, ugh, still two hours until she had to meet her mom. What was she supposed to do now?

She made up her mind as soon as footsteps were heard behind, she didn't turn to see who it was and she didn't care, she just started and kept walking, never turning around. She began breathing harder as her power walk quickly turned to a jog then full-out run.

She still didn't turn around, her pride wouldn't let her look back. She just kept running, her heart speeding up, not from the exercise but from the fact that she was being pursued.

She continued to run, dodging shoppers and baby strollers, apologizing to old people but still running. Avoiding mall security, jumping over benches, ducking under indoor trees. Still her chaser kept up.

Fanny cursed mentally, _JUST TURN AROUND AND SOCK 'EM!_ She yelled at herself mentally. Finally she ran out into the huge parking lot, she'd call her mother later. But right now she had other more important things bothering her.

She decided to lose the stalker behind some cars. So after twisting and turning to confuse it, she jumped over a dark blue mustang and crouched behind it, holding her breath, hoping the stalker would pass by.

No such luck.

"Um, can I ask what you're doing behind my car?"

Fanny looked up with a murderous look, "Yer the stalker!" She shrilled.

"Um... no?"

"Oh Yeh, then why are ye here?!" She yelled back.

"Because this is my car...?"

"Why ya stooped, stooped boy! Dun't ya know better'n ta stalk me! Me of all people!" She continued to yell ignoring the stares they were attracting.

"Um, yeah that's why I wasn't stalking you I was just, um...'

"What, Just what, Drilovsky, if you got a better reason for chasing me across a mall tell me before I knock ya out cold." She threatened her fists balling.

Patton held up his hands, "I just, um... what Chad said I just wanted to..." His words faltered as he looked into her reddening face, "Ijustwantedtoseeifyouwereok,andthatI'msorryhesaid it!" He blurted out quickly, ending with hard breathing.

Fanny blinked, her brain trying to process what this boy just said to her, _her_! Slowly, without knowing it, her face and eyes softened from their usually cold hardness.

"You, why?" She asked uncharacteristically.

Patton raised his head and locked eyes with her, confused, " Because, I um, he... he didn't mean it I'm sure but, um, I..." His voice slowly trailed off as their faces unconsciously edged closer.

Fanny had no idea what she was doing, or why this sudden 'feeling' swept through her. All she knew was that she was no longer in control of her, never been touched by a non blood related boy, body.

"Fanny.." Patton whispered as his lip tingled from the need to touch hers.

"Y-yes?" She stammered unable to comprehend any of this.

"I... really... really, Li-"

"Yo, Pat!"

Patton mentally shot, murdered, brought back to life, and re-shot with a bazooka, whoever just interrupted. Fanny blinked and instantly became aware of what almost happened, she gasped and backed away.

Patton's dark blue eyes begged her for something, she didn't stay to figure out. She turned and ran.

Patton's whole body begged him to go after her, to touch her, to, to, to... just anything to curb these horribly strong urges he had around her. Suddenly he realized someone behind him. Turning, with an involuntary scowl he saw Maurice and his girlfriend with his arm around her full waist.

This made him even angrier.

"What!" He barked irritated, he couldn't understand why he was so angry for.

Maurice blinked, "Sorry man, I didn't..." He tried to say but Abby cut him off.

"It's ok Maurice, you go find the others, I'll talk to Pat." She said in a coarse gentle voice.

Maurice looked at her then at his slumping friend, then he nodded slowly and turned around, disappearing behind a large Toyota pick up truck.

Abby turned to Patton, who was sitting on the curb with his head in his hands. She instantly felt bad for him. Oh well, hopefully all that good advice she'd received from her parents and occasionally sister paid off.

"Uh, Hi Pat. How's it going?" She said trying to be casual.

Patton shook his head, "It Isn't. Abby, what's wrong with me?"

She stopped for a second not expecting him to start talking so quickly, _Huh, I must be better at this then I though, she_ grinned to herself before returning to the matter at hand.

"Depends Patton, what's botherin' you." She said slowly.

He let out a heart wrenching sigh, 'I don't know, nothing... but at the same time everything, I just... ugh!" He slapped his forehead irritated.

Abby nodded sympathetically, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Start from what you think was the beginning."

"Ok..." He took a deep breath, "I guess ever since I met Fanny..." He gulped that sudden urge to see her coming over him again.

Abby nodded him on.

"And... that project, at first I thought she was nice, then I got to know her, then I though I hated her, but every time she... sang-' His voice cut off as he gulped, those familiar goosebumps lining his neck and arms as his mind replayed Fanny's beautiful voice, "S-she was just so beautiful. I mean to everyone else she was a good for nothing, freckled, frizzy haired, freak show... but after that, even though I knew how horrible she could be, I just, I... I couldn't help it, I think I saw her in an entirely different light... she became, exotic, something special, new, different... and... and I..." He stopped talking and looked down at the pretty African girl.

She just smiled at him soothingly, she knew something was off ever since she'd seen them at that concert, you could practically see the romantic tension bubbling around them. But from what she'd heard and seen of Fanny, neither would admit it, or be able to.

And right now Patton was dealing with hating how much he liked her. The best thing for her to do was just smile encouragingly and let him spill his heavy thoughts until there was no more left to spill.

"...and every time she just pushes away, Abby... I like her, a lot... why?" He asked finally finishing his rant.

Abby shrugged, "Maybe because, like you said, she's different. And you are attracted to different, maybe you should act on it, because she's never going to crack unless you make her, but not in the creepy stalker, harmful kind of crack. The just be yourself and make her see you for better kind of crack... get it?" She said with a smile.

Patton's face brightened, "Your Right Abby. She's a tough nut to crack though. But I do like challenges... thanks a lot and tell Maurice I'm not going to kill him." He called jumping into his car.

Abby laughed, "I'll be sure to tell him that..." she watched as he sped away, "Go get 'em tiger.." She whispered in amusement. Yep, being an advice giver wasn't so hard after all...

* * *

"Fanny Come on get out!" Paddy yelled on the other side of the bathroom door.

Fanny ignored him and continued to brush her teeth furiously. This was the worst day ever. She'd almost kissed a boy! And not just any boy, but _him_! That though was almost to horrible to bare. She shuddered and slumped to the floor. What was wrong with her?

She rubbed her temples as someone began knocking on the door again.

"What!?" She yelled her anger bubbling to the top.

"Fanny-Pants, come down stairs for a moment would ya." Her mothers jolly ring came through.

Fanny groaned, "Fine." She grumbled. Before she left she caught a sideways glance at herself in the mirror. She looked terrible. All she had on was a dark green Tank top and a pair of old orange caprice. And her red hair stood out worse the ever.

Oh, well, she found herself not caring. At least she looked as bad as she felt. She slowly opened the door and jumped back slightly surprised to see her younger brother in front of her jumping up and down with his legs crossed.

"Finally! I thought I was going to explode!" He yelled and shoved her out, slamming the door shut.

Fanny rolled her eyes at his stupidity and made her way down the stairs glumly.

She slowly walked toward the kitchen hearing voices. Her mom was probably talking to her dad. She thought as she opened the door and walked in.

Instantly she regretted being born. Her mother was chatting lively with no other than a particular polish boy in a black T-shirt and brown cargo pants with, combat boots? Hum, she never notice those before, they kind of looked like her favorite pair, Woah Fanny, focus, stay alert.

Her mother looked up and smiled, "Oh Fanny, so glad ya could make it, young Mr. Dirlovsky here came over, said he has something he want's ta talk ta ya about." She said in her jolly voice.

The plump women stood up and smoothed her long purple skirt, then she winked at Fanny, making her stomach lurch from embarrassment, and walked out into the living room leaving her daughter alone in this awkward predicament.

Fanny suddenly felt very exposed, barely dressed, in the corner of her kitchen with the worst boy in the entire world alone... again. Deja vu suddenly gripped her, but she shook it off refusing to look weak in front of this boy.

Patton looked at her, his eyes trying very hard to stay on her's and not go lower to her bare freckled shoulders, her soft white creamy neck and, he mentally executed himself and stood up.

"Hi Fan." He said trying to keep his itching hands to himself. Man, he had a serious problem or maybe it was just her fault for being so, attracting.

Fanny crossed her arms over her chest, he tried to ignore that movement as best as possible. She glared at him with disgusted hate.

He loved it.

She grinded her teeth at him as if to bite his head off.

He loved it.

She didn't break eye contact, but made sure to emit the most deathly glare possible.

He loved it even more... too much.

"Well?!" She snapped, her voice so cold yet burning with hate.

He couldn't help it, this was too much, something was definitely wrong with him, but oh well.

He practically jumped at her and grabbed her notably soft shoulders. Just touching her skin made him nuts.

Before Fanny could even comprehend what was happening he'd grabbed her upper arms and pushed her against the nearest wall, crashing his lips on hers. Fanny gasped and tried to struggle... tried.

But his soft lips on her's was slowly beginning to cloud her mind with the heavy hormones that had been laying dormant ever since puberty. She couldn't stop her self from melting into his kiss, literally.

Her legs wrapped themselves around his strong waist as he held her to the wall. Their lips connecting and meshing perfectly, matching every beat. Their body's shooting off electric currents that would put an eel to shame. It was ice and fire smashing together into one huge melting steam.

Fanny let out a small moan as he bite he plump pink lip. She'd never felt this feeling before and it felt good. Really, really good. She pulled his thick soft black hair as he ran his heavy rough fingers through her messy locks.

The heat could have fried an egg. It wasn't just a little sweet first time kiss, it was a huge passionate, rough, to die for kiss. And Fanny loved it.

Slowly they melted to the floor together as they pulled apart. Their hearts beating a thousand miles per hour yet at the same time. Neither moved, their lips just barely still touching, their chests heaving into each others, their lips burning and aching for more.

"Fanny-" Pat hiccupped. What did he just do?

Fanny blinked, what just happened? Her mind slowly cleared.

She. Just. Kissed. A. BOY!

They gasped still tied around each other, their eyes wide, confused. Suddenly the kitchen door swung open.

Fanny gasped, Patton gapped, Fanny's father stopped and stared, his mouth slacking in surprise, then horror then... Fanny gulped, unbelievable anger.

There he saw, his only daughter, on the floor with some boy, IN THE KITCHEN! Tied around each other in a way that suggested... The poor man screamed and fainted in utter horror mentally. But outside he was slowly turning red. His hair caught on fire, his eyes became two balls of fire.

He screamed, Really, really, really loudly.

"WHY YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING, DIRTY LITTLE APE! HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE AND HARASS MY DAUGHTER! I SWEAR YOU LITTLE BASTARD WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOUR GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" The older man grabbed poor Patton by his collar and slammed him into the wall four feet off the ground.

Pat, choked and struggled, "I, Sir I didn't, you don't underst- ACK-" He choked unable to speak as Mr. Boss, now, tightened his meaty hand around the poor boys neck.

Patton could have easily gotten out, but beating up your loves dad, wasn't the best idea. So he settled for dyeing at her fathers hands, just so he wouldn't upset her... was he loyal and considerate or what?

Mr. Boss raised his other hand, his entire body still flaming, "ANY LAST WORDS PUNK!" He screamed.

Patton did have last words, but he couldn't say them.

Fanny gapped as she witnessed the whole thing, her dad... was overreacting! She couldn't believe she wasn't takeing her fathers side on this one but Patton, she gulped as she watched the handsome boy going limp under her fathers iron grasp. She groaned in horror and defeat. She couldn't let her father kill him, no matter how much he deserved it.

Mr. Boss tightened his large fist and aimed for Patton's face. It was ready to crush the boys skull when, a smaller yet strong hand stopped it.

Mr. Boss looked in shock and horror at his small daughter, "Fanny!? LET GO, I'M GOING TO TEACH THIS JACKASS A LESSON HE'LL NEVER FORGET!"

Fanny didn't flinch as her father yelled at her, "Daddy..." She said calmly, "Let him go."

"WHAT!" He could hardly belive his ears, "FANNY, GO TO YOUR ROOM, THIS MONSTER HAS OBVIOUSLY DONE SOMETHING TO YOU, AND NOW HE'S GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING MY LITTLE GIRL!"

Fanny growled, "HE DIDN'T HURT ME!" She yelled back just as loud.

"WHAT?! OF COURSE HE DID, I SAW..." Slowly realization dawned on the older man as his grip loosened on Patton's likely swollen neck, "YOU... FRANCINE CARLA FULBRIGHT! ARE YOU SAYING WHAT I THINK YOUR SAYING!"

"NO, I'M NOT. JUST LET HIM GO DADDY, OR... OR... OR I'LL HATE YA FOREVER!" Fanny felt bad, she didn't know why she was defending that worthless boy, and from her own father too!

Mr. Fulbright looked hurt for a moment, then his anger flared up again. He grabbed Patton, who was still recovering and threw him out the door so hard he landed in the road, "AND IF I EVER SEE YOUR WORTHELESS MUG NEAR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN, I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND CHOP YOUR ASS TO PEICES!" And he slammed the door.

Patton coughed, "Well, at least I'm alive.." He coughed again and, forgetting that he was in the middle of a busy street, plopped right flat down, this just wasn't his day.

* * *

"And if you ever go near that boy again young lady so help me I'll-" Mr. Fulbright was yanking Fanny up the stairs into her room.

Fanny squirmed and fought, suddenly not caring whose side she was helping, she pulled roughly away from her father, "FORGET IT! YA DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! YA WON'T EVEN LISTEN TA WHAT HAPPENED BECAUSE YER TA BUSY THINKING YER DOING THE RIGHT THING! WELL YER NOT!"

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady, you live in my house, you'll obay-"

"OH JUST, SHOVE IT UP SOMEONE ELES'S ASS!" She screamed, really losing it, "I-I HATE YA!"

She didn't know why she said it, what made her say it, was it because one boy, no, it couldn't have been she didn't even like him... she instantly regretted saying those things as her father's face shattered. But pride forced her to go on, she stalked into her room and slammed the door in his face, Hard.

Then throwing herself on her bed she buried her face in her pillow. And for the first time in a long time...

Fanny Fulbright... cried.

* * *

**Wow, I didn't know I could do that... hope you guys don't hate me for this, but if you do, tell me anyway. Cobwebbs**


End file.
